The Return of Apocalymon
by Staredcraft
Summary: I'm finally posting New Chapters! The battle is over! The day is saved! Everything is at peace! Or is it? Takari Fan Fic! Please R&R.
1. Angelmon

Angelmon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Digimon, if I did, I would have made this episode the end, or at least a movie. This takes place a year after Season 02 (four after Season 01) but before TK tells the ending. I'm one of those who believe that (from the US Version) that TK and Kari DO get married. The US Version didn't say they did BUT it didn't say they did not.  
  
  
  
TK (narrator): "Things sure have changed even more since our recent battle with Myotismon. Matt and Sora are going out, so is Ken and Yolie. Davis is still trying to get Kari, but is also starting to lose his sports talent (especially in basketball). Cody is still the same (hey not everything changed). Izzy skipped a grade to collage. Joe is an assistant doctor (a male nurse but he doesn't like being called that). Mimi moved back to Tokyo. And Tai is becoming an assistant Soccer Coach. For Kari and me, well..."  
  
  
  
"And the score is neck and neck. The Tokyo Jr. High Wildcats against the Kendo Jr. High Rocks. It's 70 to 70. The ball is in Kendos hands now and wait here comes the Wildcats star player, TK. He steals the ball and is dribbling it to the other end." An announcer yells. It is the championship game for the Jr. High division. TK had become their star player, leaving Davis in the bleachers.  
  
"GO TK! DRIBBLE THAT BALL!" Kari yelled from the stands. The whole gang was there.  
  
'Aw, I want to impress Kari. Why is it always TB?' Davis thought.  
  
"He's blocked by a Rock, he moves to the left, the right. A player comes by, he passes, and NO WAIT he fakes it and shoots. It's going, it's on the rim. It's, it's, and IT'S IN! 72-70. The Wildcats wiln, way to go TK!" The crowed goes wild.  
  
"YEAH! GREAT JOB TK!" Kari yelled. She ran up and gave TK a big hug (no, they're not dating YET).  
  
'MAN, IT'S ALWAYS TB, TE, TT! WAY NOT ME?' Davis shouted in his head.  
  
  
Later outside.  
  
  
"TK, you were great." Cody said  
  
"Yeah, you should go pro after high school." Yolie said.  
  
"I agree, you're better at basketball than I was at soccer as the Digimon Emperor." Ken said. (Note: HUGE Compliment)  
  
"Way to go bro." Matt slapped TK on the back.  
  
"You did great man." Tai said.  
  
"I've never seen you play so good before TK." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah." Mimi said.  
  
"That's a definite." Joe said.  
  
"Totally!" Izzy said.  
  
"What about you Davis." Kari said. He elbowed him.  
  
"Yeah, uh, you did okay." Davis said.  
  
"That's the best compliment you've given me." TK laughed. Everyone did, even Davis.  
  
Suddenly, everyone's digivices glowed. (Note: Even though everyone has a Digimon now, they prefer staying in the Digital World)  
  
"What's going on?" Tai asked.  
  
"Something's wrong." Matt said.  
  
They all looked at their digivices. "Guys, we need your help." Was all they heard. Then all of a sudden it was static.  
  
"Where's the nearest computer?" Kari asked.  
  
"This way. Come on." Izzy Called.  
  
They all ran to a computer. "digi-port open." TK Yelled. They all entered the Digital World.  
  
"Where are they?" Matt asked.  
  
"There they are." Joe said. They saw their digimon there, having fun.  
  
"HEY, WHAT KIND OF JOKE ARE YOU GUYS PULLING?" Tai yelled. The digimon jumped.  
  
"TK!" Patamon yelled.  
  
"KARI!" Gatomon yelled. The others did the same.  
  
"Why'd you guys call us?" Tai asked.  
  
"We didn't call you guys." Augomon said.  
  
"Then who..." Izzy started. Then it hit him. "Guys, remember how Myotismon returned?"  
  
"Don't remind me." Yolie said.  
  
"Well, WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS."  
  
"What oth...?" Tai started. Then he remembered. "AW NO, The dark masters?"  
  
"Yes, but even worse too." Izzy said  
  
"Devimon?" TK asked coldly.  
  
"Yes…But worse still." Izzy said.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, the sky turned black, and a giant Digimon appeared. It looked like a humanoid on in a pyramid, with long chains with hands on them.  
  
"APOCALYMON!" They all yelled.  
  
"I am so glad you all remember me, cause I have never forgotten you." He growled.  
  
"Who's he?" Davis asked.  
  
"The worst digimon we've fought, he is made from the evil and darkness of the Digital World and the Real World. He makes Myotismon look like a sissy." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, well, he doesn't look so tough." Davis said.  
  
"Oh really. Well." Apocalymon said. Then there with a swoosh of his hands; he grabbed all of the digi-eggs. "How's this?"  
  
Davis, Cody, Yolie, TK, and Kari all checked this D-Terminals. "He took our digi-eggs." Yolie yelled.  
  
"That's not all." Apocalymon said. Then the digi-eggs exploded into pieces.  
  
"He destroyed the digi-eggs. Just like he did our crests all those years ago." Kari said.  
  
"It was so dark when I was reborn, darker than when I was first created. It was colder too. I want revenge now for what you put me through, but lets make it like it was four years ago. You will be battling the same evil digimon that you did before, but with some exceptions. I look forward to you surviving this time. MUA HA HA HA HA!" With that, he vanished.  
  
"The same evil digimon, which ones?" Cody asked.  
  
"You'll find out Cody." Tai sighed. "You'll find out."  
  
"Guys, while we're on the subject. Not long ago, I made an interesting discovery about the DNA Digivolving." Izzy said.  
  
"What, tell us!" Davis yelled.  
  
"Well, it seems that only Veemon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon are the only ones who are truly digivolving." Izzy explained. "You see, all of our digimons can or could evolve to their ultimate form with a crest, even Wormmon could since Ken has the crest of kindness. However, since neither Davis, nor Yolie, nor Cody have crests; their digimons cannot evolve. Look at the digimons belonging to those we saw around the world; they could only digivolve to their champion form, but they couldn't DNA digivolve since they are not ancient digimon. So, for example, when Ex-Veemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolve to Paildramon, that's Veemons ultimate form, and Imperialdramon is his mega. That goes for the others."  
  
"So they can digivolve to mega without crests?" TK asked.  
  
"That's what I said." Izzy said.  
  
"So no one else can DNA Digivolve?" Kari asked.  
  
"Not that I know of." Izzy said.  
  
Just then, there was a loud laugh. "That's where you're wrong. There are others who can DNA Digivolve."  
  
"That voice." Ken said.  
  
"No it can't be." Tai said. They looked and saw a black digimon with big wings that look like decayed bat wings. It looked like a devil.  
  
"Devimon!" TK Growled.  
  
"That's not all." A female version of the evil digimon appeared.  
  
"Lady Devimon." Yolie said. "The last time we fought her {flashback} she nearly killed an innocent bystander, and me. If it wasn't for Silphymon, I would have been dead." {End flashback}  
  
"What did you mean by what you said?" Tai yelled. "Who else can DNA Digivolve?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious, you're looking at them." Devimon laughed.  
  
"No, it's not possible." TK said.  
  
"Oh, but it is. Ready my dear?" He asked Lady Devimon.  
  
"You bet, I've wanted revenge on these brats for a long time."  
  
"Devimon."  
  
"Lady Devimon."  
  
Together: "DNA DIGIVOLVE TO! DEVILMON!" They transformed into what looked even more like a devil. They had huge horns and tail. Their wings were twice as big and they had a three-point poker (Don't know the name).  
  
"That's Devilmon, it's a Mega-Ultimate. Watch out for its Hell Buster or you'll wish you were dead. In fact, you will be if you're a digimon." Patamon and Gatomon said.  
  
"We better Digivolve, huh Wormmon?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Yes, lets." Wormmon said.  
  
{Chorus} Digimon. Digimon.  
  
"Veemon Digivolve to. Ex-Veemon."  
  
"Wormmon Digivolve to. Stingmon."  
  
{Chorus} Digimon. Digimon.  
  
"Ex-Veemon."  
  
"Stingmon."  
  
Together: "DNA DIGIVOLVE TO! PAILDRAMON!"  
  
{Chorus} Digimon. Digimon.  
  
"PAILIDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO! IMPERIALDRAMON!"  
  
{Chorus} Digimon. Digimon.  
  
"IMPERIALDRAMON TRANSFORM TO! IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTING MODE!"  
  
{Chorus} Digimon. Digimon.  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to! Aquilamon!"  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to! Ankylomon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to! Angemon!"  
  
"Agumon digivolve to! Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to! Garurumonmon!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to! Togomon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to! Birdramon!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to! Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to! Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Oh, I wish this wasn't my champion form." Gatomon pouted.  
  
"Don't worry Gatomon, just use your size." Kari said.  
  
All of the digimon attacked, but Devilmon just hit them with its tail. Most of the digimon were sent back to their rookie form except Angemon, Gatomon, and Imperialdramon.  
  
"Giga Crusher!" Imperialdramon yelled. It made a direct hit with Devilmon, but it only jerked it back a bit. "What!"  
  
"You're annoying." Devilmon Tail-Whipped him and forced him back to Veemon and Wormmon. "Now for the annoying small one." It meant Gatomon.  
  
"Help, Angemon!" Gatomon yelled.  
  
"Gatomon!" Angemon grabbed Gatomon and flew as fast as he could. Just then, Devilmon grabbed both of them and began to crush them.  
  
"What's the matter, you angels not powerful enough to stop a devil?" It laughed.  
  
"GATOMON!" Kari yelled.  
  
"ANGEMON!" TK yelled. 'Not again, I don't want to lose him again.'  
  
All of a sudden, their digivices glowed brightly.  
  
{Chorus} Digimon. Digimon.  
  
"Angemon digivolve to! Magnaangemon!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to! Angewomon!"  
  
The two angles were able to break free.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shot at Devilmons face, the giant beast rubbed its eyes.  
  
"Excalibur!" Magnaangemon called forth his legendary blade and slashed one of its horns off.  
  
Then, Devilmon noticed TK and Kari. "Those two, they are the ones." It balled up both fist and tried to punch them. The two ultimate angle digimon grabbed both fists and stopped them, but the forgot about the tail. It started to swish towards Kari.  
  
'No I can't lose her, I lov...' "KARI!" TK yelled. He ran in front of her.  
  
"TK NO!" Kari yelled. 'I won't let him sacrifice his life for me. I lov...' She jumped on him, trying to pull him down. All of a sudden, they started to glow. 'What's this, I can fell a heart beating. Wait, that's TKs heart.' She thought  
  
'Could it be...' TK Thought. Just then, Magnaangemon and Angewomon started to glow.  
  
{Chorus} Digimon. Digimon.  
  
"MAGNAANGEMON!"  
  
"ANGEWOMON!"  
  
Together: "DNA DIGIVOLVE TO! ANGELMON!"  
  
Angelmon looked like a real angel. It had two huge wings; something that looked like a harp on its side, plus a bow and arrow. It also had a huge staff that had a blade on its end point.  
  
"Wha…What happened?" TK and Kari asked.  
  
"I am Angelmon! I am the combined form of Magnaangemon and Angewomon. My Heaven Blast can stop this abomination in its tracks."  
  
"I'll stop you. Mega Evil Wing!" Devilmon shouted.  
  
"Destiny Arrow!" Angelmon shouted back. Devilmon was sent flying.  
  
"That does it! HELL BUSTER!" A huge black/red beam came out from its mouth and eyes.  
  
"HEAVEN BLAST!" A huge white beam came out of its hands and destroyed the Hell Buster beam and continued towards Devilmon. Devilmon just stood there then it was deleted or destroyed. This time for good they hope.  
  
"WOW Angelmon?!?" TK and Kari wondered. Then, Angelmon turned back to Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
"Izzy!" Yolie said a little loudly.  
  
"What? I didn't know. I'm not Gennai!"  
  
"Someone call me?" A voice asked. It was Gennai, his younger self still along with Azulongmon.  
  
"Gennai! Azulongmon!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"In the flesh and the digital flesh." Gennai said. "Now, we know you both have questions."  
  
"Yeah, What was up with Devilmon and Angelmon? How could Angemon and Gatomon digivolve to ultimate?" Davis asked.  
  
"Well, I believe that Izzy has told you most about DNA Digivolving, but there are still things that he doesn't know." Azulongmon said. "You see, he is right that the ancient digimon can DNA Digivolving, but so can those under Apocalymons creation. Why were Patamon and Gatomon were able to digivolve to ultimate? Haven't I told you about the crests that belong to TK and Kari?" Everyone stared. "They are the crests that make up the digital worlds, they have the power of the digital world within them. Remember how they've digivolve to the ultimate before WITHOUT a crest or a tag. It wasn't by the light beam or by the digi-stone. It was by them alone. They have the abilities that none of you have. They can also DNA Digivolve because of this."  
  
"Oh, before I forget. We have something for you." Gennai pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like the digi-distends tags.  
  
"Are those?" Mimi started.  
  
"No, they are not the actual ones. But they can act like the digi-eggs. They can be stored in your D-Terminals and be used to help them digivolve beyond champion. Plus, Apocalymon cannot remove them cause they aren't really there, they are programs." Gennai said.  
  
Cody and Yolie looked at each other and nodded. "Azulongmon, Gennai. We have a question about TK and Kari." Cody said.  
  
"What is it?" Gennai asked.  
  
"Cody, you go first." Yolie said.  
  
"Well, with TK. It seems that he has a dark side to himself. A side that is not evil to us, but it makes him evil towards the forces of darkness. Why is that?" Cody asked.  
  
"With Kari and Ken, they've both seen a dark ocean before, it has even driven TK and me to it. However I took a while to see, TK saw it right away. What's up with that?" Yolie asked.  
  
"Well, with Ken it's simple. Apocalymon allowed Myotismon to use it to go with his plan. With TK and Kari, however, is more complicated. TK and Kari started out the same. Their evil feelings being suppressed, neither one showing any need for true anger towards something. However, TK had saw evil first hand, when Patamon first digivolved into Angemon and sacrificed himself to defeat Devimon and that caused a, how should I put it, a storing of evil in him towards the darkness. With Kari, however, it stayed suppressed. She has never ever shown true anger, but it was still in her locked up and building into darkness. Where TK has been releasing it, Kari never has. Kari had become an extremely easy target for Apocalymon. Yes Apocalymon, not Myotismon, not a monster digimon, but Apocalymon. He was trying to capture her to prevent his plans from failing. TK had become a difficult target because he knew how to release his darkness. If either of them is captured, it is doom for both worlds." Azulongmon said.  
  
"Thanks for the info snake-dude." An all-too-familiar voice laughed. The digi-distends looked and saw an evil digimon that looked like a clown.  
  
"Piedmon!" Tai said.  
  
"Yes, it is I. I heard everything and I'm taking matters into my own hands." Piedmon cried. He threw a blanket and TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon. They had turned into Key-Chains. "Finally I've gotten those two." He grabbed them and flew off.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Mimi asked.  
  
"We go after them, that's what." Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, I've got to rescue Kari." Davis said.  
  
"What about TK?" Sora asked.  
  
"If he's not with Kari, we'll leave him there. He keeps on taking Kari away from..." Davis had his mouth covered by Cody.  
  
"Don't finish that statement." He said loudly. "All you think about is Kari and you, Kari and you. Stop being so selfish and a jerk."  
  
"We better get going now." Matt said. "Before it's too late."  
  
"Wait, use this." Gennai said, he took a digi-core out. The digi-distends knew what to do. They lifted their digivices at the core and it powered up their digimons. "There, now you're ready for the next battle. Good luck."  
  
With that, the kids ran off to save their friends and the two worlds.  
  
  
Narrator (not TK): "Will the digi-distends make it in time? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters. (In other words, R&R or nor next time) 


	2. Copymon

Chapter 2  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wish I did, that way I could have made it official in the show that it was Takari (no just on some poster that riled fans up), and I would have made this story a season 3 or something.  
  
  
Tai: Man, I thought everything was over. I was wrong. First we get tricked into coming back to the Digital World. Then we find out that Apocalymon is back, and the first thing he does is destroy the digi-eggs. Then Devimon and Lady Devimon appear and DNA Digivolve to Devilmon. If Magnaangemon and Angewomon didn't DNA digivolve to Angelmon, we'd be goners. What's that Gennai, our digimon can go beyond champion again. Pro Digious. Ah no, Piedmons back, and he's taken TK and Kari. We've got to save them.  
  
{Digimon theme music stars}  
  
Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions change into digital champions to save the digital world Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions digivolve into champions DNA digivolve Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon  
  
  
Piedmon is flying to his HQ, with TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon in key-chain form on his belt. He lands in he base and throw them into a cell with a control spire on the other side of the wall. Then he turns them back into their normal forms.  
  
"Oh, my head." TK said. "Hey, let us out of here!" He grabbed on the bars.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Kari asked, but she knew the answer.  
  
"What I want is to keep you out of the way." He points to TK. "You're Magnaangemon was bad enough, now with that Angelmon. I don't want to lose again." With that, he stormed off.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"I don't know Gatomon." TK said. He sat down next to Kari. She hugged him.  
  
"I'm scared TK. What if I never see my brother or my friends again?" She said.  
  
"Don't be, we'll find a way out. Right Patamon?" TK said.  
  
"Right." Patamon said.  
  
"Uh, guys. Don't get too excited." Gatomon said. She pointed out of the barred window. "A control spire."  
  
"Looks like it was Apocalymon who created those things. Not Myotismon." Kari said.  
  
"Kari. How did you feel when Magnaangemon and Angewomon DNA Digivolved?" TK asked.  
  
"I felt, warm. Like I was in your arms." She stopped and blushed. 'Did I just say that?' "I mean, like right now, you're comforting me."  
  
"Well, I felt the same." TK said and looked at her. "Except that. That it was how I felt…when I'm around you."  
  
"TK." Kari started, and then she thought. 'Should I ask him?' "TK, last year when you told me you really cared about me. Did you mean that as in a friend or way more than that?"  
  
TK was startled and stood up. "Uh, lets…uh…lets figure out how to get out of here." Kari sat there, disappointed.  
  
  
Later  
  
  
"So, we're most likely going to face the dark masters?" Yolie asked.  
  
"Probably." Tai said.  
  
"But I doubt that we'll see Puppetmon. He was too weak." Mimi said.  
  
"Who?" Davis asked.  
  
"He wasn't much, except he could control us. I think that they'll come out with someone worse." Matt said.  
  
"We better be careful. I feel something, something evil nearby." Cody said.  
  
"I don't feel anything…" Sora started. 'Wait, he's acting how Matt and I were when the darkness tried to…' "Cody, stay by me or Matt, it's for your own good. Trust me." Cody, although confused, did what she said.  
  
"Man, when I get my hands on that Piedmon clown, I'll." Davis mumbled. "I hope TX is not near Kari so I could leave him there." Ken heard him.  
  
"Davis, we all want to get Kari back. I know you really like Kari, but I don't think leaving TK behind will make her like you more. To be frank, it'll probably make her hate you forever." Ken said. Davis just huffed and walked off. 'Man, he sure is getting angry, I hope there aren't any Digimon like Myotismon who feeds off of hatred.'  
  
"Hey, what's that noise?" Joe asked. "It came from over there." He pointed to a bush. Then the bushed moved.  
  
"Hey, that's no bush." Izzy yelled. He was right; they were Woodmon and a Cherrymon.  
  
"Let's do it." Agumon said.  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to! War Greymon!"  
  
{Chorus} Warp Digivolve  
  
"Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to! Meta Garurumon!"  
  
{Chorus} Warp Digivolve  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to! Birdramon!"  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to! Garudamon!"  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Ultimate  
  
"Palmon digivolve to! Togemon!"  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
"Togemon digivolve to! Lilymon!"  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Ultimate  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to! Kabuterimon!"  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to! Mega Kabuterimon!"  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Ultimate  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to! Ikkakumon!"  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
"Ikkakumon digivolve to! Zudomon!"  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Ultimate  
  
"Veemon digivolve to! Ex-Veemon!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to! Stingmon!"  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to! Aquilamon!"  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to! Ankylomon!"  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Ex-Veemon!"  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
Together: "DNA DIGIVOLVE TO! PAILDRAMON!"  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to! Imperialdramon!"  
  
"Imperialdramon transform to! Imperialdramon Fighting Mode!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Horn Blast!"  
  
The two attacks knocked down two of the Woodmon.  
  
"Eagle Claw!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
The last two Woodmon were down. Now there was the Cherrymon.  
  
"Pit Pelter!" It attacked. Metal Garurumon dashed past and knocked the attack away.  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Giga Buster!"  
  
The other two mega Digimons attacked at the same time. Unfortunately, they had to destroy Cherrymon.  
  
"Well, Well, Well! So those are the legendary Digi-Distends and their digimon. We'll see how tough you are." A voice laughed.  
  
"Who are you?" Sora asked.  
  
"I know him, he's Copymon, and he can clone any digimon he wants to!" Imperialdramon said.  
  
"Lets see, enne menne mynny moe." He points to the Mega digimons and blasts them. It doesn't hurt them.  
  
"If that's all he's got, he's dead." Davis said.  
  
"Hold it Davis, look." Ken pointed out.  
  
Copymon had made clones of Imperialdramon, War Greymon, and Metal Garurumon. "Let's see if you can stop all of us!"  
  
  
Can the Digi-Distends stop this maniacal monster and his men? Or will they be too much for our heroes? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters. 


	3. Imperialdramon Paladin

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wish I did, that way I could have made it official in the show that it was Takari (no just on some poster that riled fans up), and I would have made this story a season 3 or something.  
  
  
  
Matt: Man, returning to the Digital Wold wasn't as welcoming as we thought. First Woodmons and Cherrymon attack us, now we're up against a new evil digimon, Copymon. To make matters worse, we made evil copies of Metal Garurumon, War Greymon, and Imperialdramon. I hope we can stop them and rescue TK and Kari.  
  
{Digimon theme music stars}  
  
Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions change into digital champions to save the digital world Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions digivolve into champions DNA digivolve Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon  
  
  
  
"Terra Force!" The evil War Greymon copy attacked the digi-distends. Aquilamon and Ankylomon were hit and sent back to their rookie form.  
  
"Hawkmon!" Yolie yelled.  
  
"Armadillomon!" Cody yelled.  
  
"POSITRONIC LASER!" Imperialdramon yelled.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!" War Greymon yelled.  
  
"METAL WOLF CLAW!" Metal Garurumon yelled.  
  
The three "positive" digimon attacked their clones and sent them flying.  
  
"They may be clones, but they're not as strong." Tai said.  
  
'I sure hope that they don't…' Izzy thought. Too late, the evil War Greymon and Metal Garurumon digivolved together (DNA Digivolve) to Omnimon. 'Ah Shit!'  
  
Omnimon was able to take out of the other Digimon (Ultimate Level ones) while Imperialdramon dealed with the Megas. He knocked his good counterpart down and was strangling War Greymon and Metal Garurumon with both hands.  
  
"METAL GARURUMON!" Matt yelled.  
  
"WAR GREYMON!" Tai yelled.  
  
All of a sudden, the two digimon DNA Digivolved too to Omnimon.  
  
"Wow, know the odds are even!" Tai and Matt said together.  
  
"Tai, Matt. Come here." Izzy whispered.  
  
"Izzy, why you whispering?" Tai asked.  
  
"I bet I know how they know about Omnimon. When he was first formed; both the real world AND the digital world saw the battle. But they don't know about…"  
  
"I get you. Come on Matt; let's get Davis and Ken." Tai said. They ran towards them.  
  
"Davis, Ken. We've got to use our trump card." Tai said.  
  
"What trump card?" Davis asked, oblivious to the answer.  
  
"He means the duel DNA Digivolve Davis." Ken and Matt said at the same time.  
  
"Oh, right…I knew that." Davis laughed. "LET'S DO IT!"  
  
All of a sudden, Imperialdramon and Omnimon glowed and Digivolved together to form Imperialdramon Paladin Form. (Note: For those of you didn't know, he was first seen in the 4th digimon move (Japan only release as of this writing) which came out after Digimon: The movie came out on VHS and DVD in America)  
  
"WHAT'S THIS?" Evil Omnimon yelled.  
  
Imperialdramon Paladin first took out the Evil Imperialdramon. Then he went after Omnimon. The blades of the two digimon clanged together, it was the fight of the century (at that moment). Imperialdramon Paladin kept forcing Omnimon backwards until he caught him on a wall. He was about to get slashed at when he ducked out of the way and rammed Imp. Paladin, sending him flying. Imp. Paladin suddenly stopped in mid-air and darted straight at Omnimon and sent him right through the wall, actually it was a mountain. Omnimon started to jet towards Imp. Paladin, his blade ready to slice him in two. Imp. Paladin deflected it and countered it by slicing right threw him in the middle.  
  
"Now for Copymon." Davis said. They looked and saw him acting strange, as if in pain.  
  
"What's his problem?" Yolie asked.  
  
"Apparently, he was life force was attached to his clones." Izzy said. With that, Copymon was deleted.  
  
"We better move on and rescue TK and Kari." Sora said.  
  
'I'll make sure we rescue just Kari and leave TA behind.' Davis thought.  
  
  
  
Speaking of TK and Kari  
  
  
  
"How are we going to get out?" TK asked.  
  
"I have know idea TK." Kari said.  
  
"If it weren't for that control spire, we could digivolve and bust out of here." Gatomon pouted.  
  
"We can't give up Gatomon." Kari said.  
  
"Kari's right, we can't let Piedmon win." TK said.  
  
"Remember the last time we fought Piedmon?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Don't remind us." TK said.  
  
"Yeah, that was one of the scariest times of my life. Next to Davis falling for me." She joked.  
  
"I don't remember much." Gatomon said. "Remember, I was turn into a key chain."  
  
"HA, HA, HA. I remember that all to well." The heard an evil laugh. It was Piedmon.  
  
"What do you want?" TK growled a little.  
  
"Just to see how my little prisoners are." Piedmon said. "I find your digimon interesting, not just because they're angels, but because of their power levels."  
  
"What?" Gatomon and Patamon said.  
  
"I find it funny that Patamons champion form Angemon fights like an ultimate and his ultimate fights like a mega. Where Gatomons champion is what she is now, like a rookie. I find her ultimate is between a champion and ultimate, but is weaker than an ultimate in the end." Gatomon was really angry. "Like I said, I remember that day all to well. When it was just you two kids and that rodent with bat wing. I thought I was victorious. I can't believe you would be able to defeat me. I thought that Angemon was an ultimate cause of the way it fought. I'm tired of talking, good bye children." With that, he left.  
  
'I also remember that day even more. {Flashback} TK and Kari are grabbed on to a rope. Piedmon came over and cut it. "I believe you two are falling for each other." {End Flashback} that was when I really started to notice Kari at that age.' TK Thought.  
  
'I remember when TK tried very hard not to cry and to protect me. That was when I really started to notice him at that young age." Kari thought.  
  
"MAN, I WISH WE COULD FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE!" TK yelled. He stomped his foot on the ground. He went right threw the floor, right to the dirt area. "Hey, the floors weak here. Patamon."  
  
"Way ahead of you TK. BOOM BUBBLE POP!" He shoot right under the other rocks and forced them to pop up.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari said.  
  
"I get the idea." Gatomon started to dig right threw the ground; she and Patamon jumped right in.  
  
"TK, I hope we cab get out together." Kari said.  
  
"Don't worry Kari, I'll be right behind you." TK said.  
  
Kari jumped in and TK went right behind her, but not before putting most of the rocks back in place and jumped with the last one over his head, leaving it in place.  
  
"Will TK and Kari make it out of Piedmons place? Or will they be put back in there spot? What about Tai and the others? What other creatures will they meet on their journey? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters. (Please review a lot FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE!) 


	4. Kingetemon

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wish I did, that way I could have made it official in the show that it was Takari (no just on some poster that riled fans up), and I would have made this story a season 3 or something.  
  
  
  
Sora: Man, that battle with Copymon was tough. If Imperialdramon and Omnimon didn't double DNA digivolve to Imperialdramon Paladin mode, we'd be history. Now we have to worry about finding TK and Kari. I wonder how they're doing.  
  
{Digimon theme music stars}  
  
Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions change into digital champions to save the digital world Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions digivolve into champions DNA digivolve Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene opens with Gatomon digging a tunnel underground. TK, Kari, and Patamon are right behind her. "How much longer should I keep on digging, my paws are getting tired." Gatomon complained.  
  
"We're almost out, I sure of it." TK said.  
  
"Lets hope you're right." Kari said.  
  
  
  
Sure enough, a few minutes later.  
  
  
  
"All right, we're out." TK cheered. He was so excited that he grabbed Kari and twirled her around in the air.  
  
"Wow, where did THAT come from?" Kari laughed. TK, realizing what he was doing, turned beet red and put her down.  
  
"Sorry, got caught up in the moment." TK said nervously.  
  
"He guys," Gatomon said. "Let's try and hide in that forest for the time being."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." TK said. With that, the four of them ran into the forest.  
  
  
  
In the forest  
  
  
  
A chimpmon, (author created) saw the group and ran swung threw the trees. He ran to an Ape City (in-side joke) and ran up to the head ape.  
  
"Sire, I've spotted two kids with two digimons. One of which, I believe, you'll recognize." The chimpmon said.  
  
The head ape summoned an orb in front of him and looked in it. "Good this my man Piedmon taught me this." He looked in it and saw TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon. "Where have I seen that boy…" He thought, then it hit him. "Aw yes, now I remember. He was one of those brats who first came here. Him and that rat with wings. I don't think I know the girl or the cat. Yo, but if they're with that crazy boy, then they are uncool. Send a group of Apemon and Gorillamon to capture his uncool cats." With that, he pulled his cape and walked off.  
  
  
  
Later back in the edge of the forest  
  
  
  
"Is it just me, or does it smell strong of bananas?" Kari asked.  
  
"Be careful guys. We're entering the Monkey-type digimon territory." Gatomon said.  
  
"That explains the Scent-de-banana smell." TK joked.  
  
"What was that?" Patamon asked.  
  
Before anyone could react, they were bagged by a group of Apemons and Gorillamons. They awoke late in ape city.  
  
"Where are we?" TK asked.  
  
"Ape city." Patamon said.  
  
"You mean like from Planet of the Apes. I love that movie." Kari said.  
  
"No, this is the home of most of the Monkey…err." Gatomon saw the Apemon glaring at her. "Sorry, Ape-type digimons. {whispers} they hate being called Monkeys."  
  
"Now what." Kari asked.  
  
"We wait." TK said.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"The head ape would like to see you uncool cats." An Apemon said. TK and Kari stared at each other in confusion. TK mouthed 'Uncool cats?' Kari shrugged. "Hey, that's what HE called you."  
  
TK and Patamon couldn't help but wonder.  
  
  
  
At the head apes throne  
  
  
  
"I wonder what…" Kari started.  
  
"SILENCE!" A Gorillamon yelled. "Presenting, the king of the ape digimons. KINGETEMON." With that, a big, golden colored ape-LIKE digimon came out.  
  
"Hey there you uncool cool cats." Kingetemon said.  
  
"Etemon!" TK and Patamon yelled.  
  
"Who?" Kari and Gatomon asked.  
  
"The second evil digimon we faced after we got here. I thought you were destroyed by Metal Greymon." TK said. Note: Only Mimi and Joe saw Metaletemon.  
  
"Well man, that be a story worth telling, I mean, singing." Kingetemon said. "YO, I was a great digimon, I captured some of the Digi-destineds until Metal Greymon came, he's one of the baddest dudes I've ever met, he shot me up into space. Later I returned, new and improved. I became a mega Metaletemon. I almost got caught by that rotting Puppetmon, that piece of wood. Later I went up against the ultimate Zudomon and that weirdo SaberLeomon. I took care of SL no problem, but that Zudomon, he uncoolally cheated. Used his hammer to smash me to Info. I later was brought back, like all cool and uncool digimons do. Yo, I was bummed out, until my man Piedmon came up to me and told me I could become the best form of King. Now that was a cool offer I couldn't pass up. The only catch, my man, was that I capture anyone who would cause my pal trouble. So, cats, knowing about you two. I'll give you up to my man Piedmon and be sitting pretty." The digimon sung.  
  
TK and Kari just stood there, eyes bugged out a little. {Sweat drop} "He's like Elvis." Kari said.  
  
"No kidding." Gatomon said.  
  
"Listen," TK whispered. "We got to get out of here ASAP! I ain't getting caught by Piedmon again." TK said.  
  
"Ditto." Kari said.  
  
"Well, it's been great hearing you sing and all, but we got to go." TK said. The four ran off while Kingetemon was gloating. Just then, we realized they were gone.  
  
"Oh man, I did a boner. I guess I'll have to handle it." He points to a group of Apemon and Gorillamon. "You guys, come with me." He ordered.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"Come on Kari." TK said after Kari tripped. As soon as she got up, a blast knocked them both down. "What was that?" TK asked.  
  
Just then, Kingetemon and his men jumped out. "Now I got you uncool cats. Trying to flee like fleas. Well, man, the King is the only one who leaves the building." He laughed.  
  
"Patamon." TK yelled, holding his digivice.  
  
"Gatomon." Kari yelled, holding her digivice.  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Patamon digivolve to! Angemon!"  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
"Angemon digivolve to! Magnaangemon!"  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Ultimate  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to! Angewomon!"  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Ultimate  
  
"Lets show them what we got!" Angewomon called out.  
  
"Right!" Magnaangemon called back.  
  
"You two are just ultimates, you don't stand a chance." Kingetemon yelled.  
  
"Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon yelled.  
  
"Energy Cannon!" Gorillamon yelled.  
  
Magnaangemon and Angewomon both dodged the attacks and rammed right into the two digimon, sending them flying and out cold.  
  
"You two cats are tough, but can you handle this. King-Domcome Blast!" Kingetemon yelled. Note: I made up this move, the ones I could find on a card just weren't cool enough.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon yelled, the arrow deflected the blast. "Magnaangemon, Now!"  
  
"Gate of Destiny!" Magnaangemon said. Using Excalibur, he made a gate right near Kingetemon.  
  
"I ain't going yet!" Kingetemon yelled.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon yelled, shooting an arrow at him.  
  
"Looks like the king WILL be leaving the building." The arrow hit the ape king and knocked him in the gate. The gate closed, Kingetemon was gone.  
  
"You did it!" TK yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" Kari cheered.  
  
Magnaangemon and Angewomon reverted back to Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
With Kingetemon gone, the Ape digimon went back to their peaceful lives.  
  
"Please forgive us for attacking you." The Apemons and Gorillamons said. "If there's anything we can do for you, just name it."  
  
"Well, could you tell use were we can find our friends." Kari asked.  
  
"Nope, sorry. No can do there." Apemon said.  
  
"Wait," A chimpmon called. "I've seen them."  
  
"Where?" TK and Kari asked.  
  
"They were around the digi-temple. I saw them there when I was getting Golden Bananas for Kingetemon. They were his favorite."  
  
"Thanks. Uh, which way is it exactly?" TK asked.  
  
The chimpmon pointed. "That way."  
  
"Thanks again. Hope to see you again." Kari called.  
  
"Bye!" All of the ape digimon called.  
  
  
  
What else is in store for our heroes? Will TK and Kari find Tai and the others? Will they be able to defeat the dark digimon? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters. (After I get A LOT of reviews from DIFFERENT PEOPLE!) 


	5. Paladinmon

Chapter 5  
  
Note: The reason it's taking forever to continue is because THERE ARE NO MORE SEASON 2 EPISODES ANYWHERE! I can't write super fast without actually seeing and hearing the characters.  
  
Kari: Talk about your ironies. We just got out of Piedmon's castle only to be captured again by, of all Digimon, Kingetemon (Etemon's 2nd Mega form), luckily Angewomon and Magnaangemon stopped him or we'd be history. Now all T.K. and I have to do is find my brother and the others. I hope it's a walk in the park now.  
  
{Digimon theme music stars}  
  
Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions change into digital champions to save the digital world Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions digivolve into champions DNA digivolve Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon  
  
T.K. and Kari are walking through the forest towards, they think, the Digi- Temple. T.K. notices Kari yawning very tiredly.  
  
"Let's call it a day Kari, what you say. How about you lay down?" T.K. offered.  
  
"What about you?" Kari asked. Patamon and Gatomon looked at T.K.  
  
"I'll . . . uh . . . stay watch. Yeah that's it I'll be look out." T.K. said nervously with is arm behind his head.  
  
Later  
  
Kari is sleeping next to a tree with a fire burning next to her. T.K. is on the other side of the fire and is watching her; he smiles and sighs. Suddenly Patamon and Gatomon sneak up.  
  
"What're you think T.K." Patamon asked. T.K. Jumped.  
  
"Uh nothing just. . ." He stuttered nervously.  
  
"What?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Just . . . well . . . as I see Kari sleeping I just . . . uh . . . I know the saying people look like angels when they're asleep but . . . well . . . Kari's like an angel when she's awake. So the problem is I don't know what to call her when she's asleep." T.K. sighed. Patamon and Gatomon looked at each other and smiled. "I wonder what Kari's dreaming of?"  
  
In Kari's dream  
  
Kari's wandering around the Digital World alone. "Gatomon! Tai! T.K.!" She called. "Where are you guys!"  
  
Suddenly everything turned to the dark sea and a voice calls out in a harsh whisper. "You are weak."  
  
"What?" Kari wondered.  
  
"You are weak. You can't handle yourself alone." The voice hissed.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Kari mentioned.  
  
"You are so weak you won't admit your true feelings for your friends." The voice continued. Kari gasped. "Soon it'll lead to there destruction . . . observe."  
  
Suddenly the scenery changed and Kari saw flames everywhere. She noticed T.K. and Davis lying; face first, on the ground. She ran over to T.K. "T.K. wake up! T.K.!" She shook him. She turned him over and saw his face (we don't of course) she is horrified and screams. "T.K.!"  
  
Suddenly Kari wakes up. She is all sweaty and breathing hard. She looks around and sees T.K., Patamon, and Gatomon on the other side of the, no died out, fire. She sighs and smiles. "Great bodyguards." Suddenly there's a noise. "Who's there?" She calls out.  
  
Later  
  
T.K. wakes up. He first looks tired then his eyes bug out. "Ah man I feel asleep. Hey you guys wake up!" He knocked Patamon and Gatomon down and the two woke up. He noticed Kari was gone. "Hey where'd Kari go?" He said as he stood up. "KARI! KARI!" he called one way then the other. He saw foot prints heading off in one direction; he ran after them. 'How could I have fallen asleep? Kari could be in danger, she could be in trouble, she could be.' T.K. stops and sees Kari down by a lake. 'Taking a drink.'  
  
Kari sips a hand-cup of water and sighs. "Kari!" She hears a voice. She turns to see T.K. "Kari!"  
  
"Hey T.K." She smiled.  
  
"Next time tell me when you're going off to get a drink." He tried to get out as he caught his breath.  
  
"Yes DAD!" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey!" T.K. resented. Suddenly he got water splashed in his face. "Oh so you want to play that kind of game huh?"  
  
The two playfully splashed each other with water. Patamon and Gatomon were on top of the hill.  
  
"Those two." Patamon laughed. Gatomon laughed too. Suddenly Patamon noticed something. "Hey what's that? HEY GUYS LOOK!" He motioned in front of him.  
  
T.K. and Kari stopped and looked up. There was a huge temple in front of them.  
  
"That must be the Digi-Temple." T.K. suggested.  
  
"Let's go check it out." Kari said. T.K. nodded.  
  
Then the four of them ran over to the Temple. They looked in awe at the huge temple. They walked around it until they saw a statue that looked like a knight-digimon holding a sword and wearing a cape.  
  
"What type of digimon is that?" Kari asked.  
  
"I don't know." T.K. mentioned.  
  
Suddenly the statue changed colors and came to life. It dove at the two digi-destineds.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" T.K. yelled. He and Kari ran in opposite directions.  
  
"By the order of my master Lord Apocalymon I, Paladinmon, shall destroy you!" The digimon called as he tried to slash T.K.  
  
"I've heard of Paladinmon. He's supposes to be one of the best sword fight Digimon ever. Watch out for his Destruction Slash. It can take down even the mightiest Digimon." Patamon described.  
  
Suddenly Paladinmon dashed towards Kari. She cringed in fear.  
  
"Patamon." T.K. said as he took out his Digivice.  
  
"Right." Patamon nodded.  
  
{Chorus} Digimon. Digimon.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to!"  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion.  
  
"Angemon!"  
  
Paladinmon was about to slash at Kari when Angemon's Lance held it back. The two pulled off and started fighting in the air.  
  
"Kari come on." Gatomon pulled on her.  
  
"You're right." Kari caught her breath as she pulled out her Digivice.  
  
{Chorus} Digimon. Digimon.  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to!"  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Ultimate.  
  
"Angewomon!"  
  
The two digimon started to fight Paladinmon.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon attacked. Paladinmon slashed the arrow out of the way.  
  
"Blade Gust!" Paladinmon called as he caused a huge gust of wind that seemed to contain spinning swords to be sent at Angewomon. The attack hammered at her and sent her to the ground. T.K. ran to Kari and watched as Angemon tried hard to defend himself from Paladinmon. "He's too strong." He gasped. Suddenly Angemon got an advantage and sent Paladinmon out of the way. "Time to even the playing field."  
  
{Chorus} Digimon. Digimon.  
  
"Angemon digivolve to!"  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Ultimate.  
  
"Magnaangemon!"  
  
Magnaangemon called out Excalibur and clanged it with Paladinmon's sword. The two focused in on each other.  
  
"You're good. Perhaps too good. But almost every warrior has their weak points." Paladinmon grinned. He pushed Magnaangemon out of the way, pulled out another sword, and threw it at T.K. and Kari.  
  
Magnaangemon gasped and flew towards it; however Paladinmon grabbed his wings and threw him around and around. T.K. and Kari hugged each other in fear (hey the blades too huge and too fast to move out of the way).  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon called as she shoot the sword out of the way.  
  
T.K. and Kari looked at each other and blushed. Kari coughed a little then she took a deep breath. "Let's finish this, what do you say?" She smirked. T.K. looked surprised, but he nodded.  
  
{Chorus} Digimon. Digimon.  
  
"Magnaangemon!"  
  
"Angewomon!"  
  
Together: "DNA DIGIVOLVE TO! ANGELMON!"  
  
(Note: Music kicks up here)  
  
"What's this?" Paladinmon gasps. He puts his sword up to block Angelmon's staff.  
  
"Yeah Angelmon! Show him who's boss!" Kari yelled.  
  
She grabbed T.K.'s hand. T.K. jumped and looked at her. She just smiled and turned back to the fight. T.K. looked shocked for a moment but recovered, nodded, and did the same.  
  
Angelmon rammed his staff at Paladinmon and the two went backwards, glaring at each other. Then Paladinmon flipped back and tossed Angelmon behind him, but he didn't go far. He caught himself and flew straight at Paladinmon and head butt him hard. After he recovered the two started to slash Sword against Staff. Soon Angelmon found an opening and hit Paladinmon with his staff, and then hit him again into the temple.  
  
"All right!" T.K. cheered.  
  
Suddenly Paladinmon got up and flew up towards Angelmon.  
  
"Mirror Wind!" He shouted.  
  
He spun around and made copies of himself. Angelmon looked confused. He tried to attack one of the copies but he went right threw it and it disappeared. He tried to attack another one but it was a fake too.  
  
"Destruction Slash!" All of the Paladinmons yelled.  
  
Whichever one was the real one hit Angelmon dead on and sent him flying to the ground.  
  
"ANGELMON!" T.K. and Kari yelled.  
  
Angemon collected himself and flew right back up. "Time to end this Dark Master."  
  
"My point exactly." The Paladinmons laughed.  
  
They all flew straight at Angelmon and looked like they were going to attack. Angelmon took out the rest of the copies, but before he could take out the real Paladinmon.  
  
"Destruction Slash!" Paladinmon got Angelmon from behind and sent him into the water.  
  
Angelmon separated back into Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
"Now for you two!" He roared as he went in for the kill on T.K. and Kari. The two closed their eyes and hugged each other.  
  
"Giga Crusher!"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
Paladinmon turned to see two attacks coming in from both directions too fast and too close for him to dodge. The attacks hit and deleted him.  
  
"T.K! Kari!" A familiar voice called. The two opened their eyes and saw Tai running up with everyone else behind them.  
  
"We thought those explosions were from you guys." Yolie joked.  
  
Everyone smiled and hugged each other. Davis was about to hug Kari when he saw she was holding T.K.'s hand. He stopped, turned around, and sulked off.  
  
"Uh Davis!" Ken called but Davis ignored him.  
  
"What's with him?" Kari asked.  
  
"He's just being a jerk." Cody replied.  
  
"What else is new? Just let him cool off." T.K. added. The two went back to talking with the others about how they escaped and stuff.  
  
Where Davis is  
  
"MAN!" Davis punched a tree hard. "YEOW!" He danced up and down in pain. Veemon laughed. "Shut UP!"  
  
"Sorry. But what are you so mad about Davis?" Veemon asked.  
  
"It's Kari! I mean what does she see in that T.L. anyway!" Davis fumed.  
  
"Uh it's T.K. Davis." Veemon calmly corrected.  
  
"Whatever! That still doesn't tell me why she's with him and not me!" Davis yelled.  
  
"Why in deed?" A cold voice called out. It sounds like the one from Kari's dream.  
  
"Huh?" Davis turned around but saw nothing. "Did you hear that Veemon?"  
  
"You want the girl! I can help you but only if you stay with them." The voice continued.  
  
"Hear what Davis?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Nothing must have been my imagination. Come one let's head back." Davis smiled in an unusual way.  
  
Veemon stayed where he was for a moment. 'Weird. I've never seen Davis like this before at all.'  
  
What new perils will our heroes face next? And who is this mysterious voice? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	6. Piedmon

Chapter 6  
  
T.K.: Talk about scary. First Kari and I find the digi-temple then we were attack by the Dark Master Paladinmon. He was too much even for Angelmon. If it wasn't for Tai and the others we'd be goners. Now it's time to explore the digi-temple.  
  
{Digimon theme music stars}  
  
Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions change into digital champions to save the digital world Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions digivolve into champions DNA digivolve Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon  
  
Inside the Digi-Temple  
  
Everyone is looking around at everything.  
  
"Man this place is weird." Tai mentioned.  
  
"Yeah." Matt added.  
  
"Hey look at me!" Veemon yelled as he tried to mimic one of the murals on the wall. Everyone laughed.  
  
"What do you think they worshiped her Izzy?" Yolie asked.  
  
"Don't know, but it would seem these Digimon worshiped Digimon. Weird huh?" Izzy mentioned.  
  
T.K. and Kari were walking together holding the others hand. They were looking strangely at the murals; then they turned to each other and smiled.  
  
Davis saw this and was getting ticked off. Ken noticed and moved closer to Cody.  
  
"Let's keep and eye on him huh Cody?" He suggested.  
  
"I agree, there's no telling what that jerks going to do." Cody agreed.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Piedmon is sitting with Apocalymon somewhere in the temple.  
  
"Looks like they got here faster than you thought eh master?" Piedmon mocked.  
  
Apocalymon glared at him. "It'd be best if you shut your mouth clown." Piedmon stopped laughing. "It looks like they're forcing our hand. You ready?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes I am." Piedmon shuttered.  
  
"Good, follow the plan TO THE LETTER! No improvising! We cannot risk our plan going astray." Apocalymon ordered. Piedmon, reluctantly, bowed and disappeared. 'Now for my part of the plan.'  
  
Back with our heroes  
  
Davis walked up to T.K and Kari.  
  
"Uh Kari." Davis asked nervously.  
  
Kari turned around and smiled. "Yeah Davis."  
  
Davis jumped up in nervousness. "Uh, when this is over and we get back. Uh . . . There's that farewell dance coming up next week. Do you want to uh . . ."  
  
"Davis, if you're inviting me to go with you I'm afraid I have to say no." Kari sighed.  
  
"What! Why?" Davis asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Well, the thing is; T.K. asked me already last week." Kari noticed Davis looked hurt. "Maybe we can go hang out sometime later; you know just as friends."  
  
"Yeah . . . friends." Davis sighed disappointedly as he just stood still. Soon he noticed Tai coming so he decided to walk next to him.  
  
"Tai, can I ask you something?" Davis asked.  
  
"Sure thing Davis, what's up?" Tai replied.  
  
"Well . . . let's say, hypothetically, something bad was to happen to you here in the Digital World." Davis asked. Tai gave a strange 'yeah' look. "Who would you want to take care of Kari should trouble arise?"  
  
"Oh, well . . . hmm . . . I'd have to say T.K." Tai replied.  
  
"WHAT! Why?" Davis asked hurt.  
  
"Well, for starters, she's known him longer. And, let's face it Davis, you're just obsessed with being with her; I mean at least T.K. worries about her over little but important things." Tai replied.  
  
"So do I! I could take care of Kari too!" Davis said a little loudly.  
  
"I'm not saying you can't Davis; just, if it was my choice, I'd pick T.K." Tai said calmly, and then he walked a little faster ahead.  
  
Soon the Digi-destineds arrived in this huge arena. It was full of stalactites and stalagmites. When they all entered it, the room began to shake and the entrance collapsed; they were trapped.  
  
"HEY! LET US OUT!" Joe yelled through the rocks.  
  
"What's going on here guys?" Sora asked worryingly.  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, there was a huge laughter. In a flash, Piedmon appeared.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the Digi-Babies! Come to fight me again." He mocked.  
  
"We're not as weak as last time. We'll show you! Right Guys?" Tai turned to the others.  
  
"Right!" They all said.  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Warp Digivolve  
  
WarGreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Warp Digivolve  
  
Metal Garurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
Birdramon!"  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Ultimate  
  
Garudamon!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
Togemon!"  
  
"Togemon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Ultimate  
  
Lilymon!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Ultimate  
  
Mega Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Ultimate  
  
Zudomon!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
Ex-Veemon!  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
Stingmon!"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
Aquilamon!"  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
Ankylomon!"  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Ex-Veemon!"  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
Together: "DNA DIGIVOLVE TO! PAILDRAMON!"  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to! Imperialdramon!"  
  
"Imperialdramon transform to! Imperialdramon Fighting Mode!"  
  
All of the Digimon looked ready to fight.  
  
"Hey what about Patamon and Gatomon?" Matt asked.  
  
"They're still tired from that fight with Paladinmon." T.K. pointed out. Patamon got up.  
  
"I'll go T.K." He said.  
  
"What! Patamon, are you sure?" T.K. asked worryingly. Patamon nodded. "Alright then."  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Patamon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
Angemon!"  
  
"Impressive. But I've still got some tricks up my sleeve." Piedmon laughed. He pulled out some cards and threw them at Wargreymon, Metal Garurumon, and Imperialdramon. They all looked at them strangely. Suddenly they were sucked into the card.  
  
"WARGREYMON!" Tai cried.  
  
"METAL GARURUMON!" Matt called.  
  
"IMPERIALDRAMON!" Ken and Davis yelled.  
  
"Much simpler than a cloak and keychain don't you think." He mocked as he picked them up. "Now, who's next?" He flicked another card at Aquilamon, who tired to slap it away. However it stuck to his wing and sucked him in too.  
  
"AQUILAMON!" Yolie screamed. Soon a card hit her and sucked her in too.  
  
"YOLIE!" Ken ran towards her, but Davis held him back.  
  
All of the digi-destineds and the remaining digimon spread out.  
  
Piedmon smirked and tossed card all around him. First he took out Angemon, then he took Joe and Zudomon, Mimi and Lilymon, Sora and Garudamon, Cody and Ankylomon. and Izzy and Mega Kabuterimon.  
  
Davis, Gatomon, T.K. and Kari found shelter behind some rock and hid. They saw Tai, Matt, and Ken running to join them. The three motioned with them to hurry up, but Piedmon got them first. They were horrified.  
  
Kari tried to go out there but T.K. grabbed her. "Calm down Kari."  
  
"But he's got my brother!" She cried.  
  
"Kari!" T.K. pulled her in front of him. He saw tears in her eyes. "Kari. This is just like eight years ago. We can still win if we stick together." He glared out at Piedmon, and then he looked around the area. A doorway caught his eyes. He turned to the others. "Listen, Davis. You take Kari and lead her to that doorway over there." He pointed. "I'll distract Piedmon and catch up with you guys."  
  
"NO!" Kari cried. She hugged T.K. "I lost my brother, I won't lose you!"  
  
T.K. lifted her up. "Kari, please." He told her quietly. She calmed down. He stared at Davis, who was shocked that he wanted HIM to watch Kari. He soon showed he understood and nodded. T.K. nodded back. He stood up and walked out. Kari stood up, as did Davis and Gatomon. Davis put his arm on her, but she pushed it off. Davis looked, and felt, hurt.  
  
"Hey pale face! You remind me of a failed clown I once met!" T.K. joked. Piedmon got angry and threw a card at him. It missed and was stuck in the ground. "Awe what's the matter, can't the bad clown throw right!" T.K. mocked-pouted. Piedmon grew more furious and threw more cards at T.K., who dodged all of them.  
  
Kari and Davis watched. Then Gatomon pulled them towards the door. "Come on guys, he can't keep it up all day." Davis and Kari agreed and followed her. They soon found the doorway was very small. They'd have to crawl to get through. Davis opened the door and Gatomon crawled in.  
  
"Come on Kari." Davis motioned.  
  
Kari turned to see T.K. was distracting Piedmon while still trying to follow them. Soon he made a break for the door; Kari smiled. Suddenly, T.K. tripped on to the ground. Piedmon smiled and threw a card at him, sucking him in. The card flew forward and landed in front of Kari who was terrified. "T.K.!" She screamed. She picked up the card and hugged it. It started to glow for a moment. Gatomon noticed this.  
  
"Boo!" Piedmon laughed. This scared Kari and she dropped the card. She, rapidly, crawled into the room and shut the door behind her as Piedmon grabbed the card. "Ha! The way in is the only way out!" He laughed. He was right; it was a one-door room.  
  
"Great. Now what do we do?" Davis complained. He noticed Kari was really crying big time. "What's wrong?"  
  
"T.K. IS GONE! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Kari screamed.  
  
"Wow, sorry I asked." Davis muttered. He turned away; then he turned back. "Listen, Kari. I know this'll be hard for you to answer but, since we're alone human wise, what is it you see in T.K.?"  
  
"What is it I see in T . . ." Kari seemed dumbfounded. "It's not something . . . no . . . It's not that I . . . no . . . It's kind of hard to explain." She forced out.  
  
"Okay, okay. Simpler question. What made you "notice" him?" Davis asked.  
  
"Well . . . it was in a situation just like this." Davis seemed surprised. (Note: Scenes from Piedmon's Last Jest are showing during this) "Oh yeah. Piedmon had taken everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, except for T.K., myself, and Sora. Sora had told T.K. to watch out for me and keep me safe. Piedmon got her too. So it was us two . . . oh and Patamon. So we ran . . . we ran until we found a room with some rope. Patamon digivolved he could distract Piedmon for us. He failed and was literally, stuck to the ground. We climbed up the rope. Heh, I can still remember T.K. trying to be brave and not cry. Boy was he good at trying to be tough." She had calmed down now and blushed.  
  
"Then what?" Davis asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh . . . right . . . anyway, we climbed higher and higher, until Piedmon flew up and cut the rope. We fell. Suddenly, Angemon, for the first time ever, digivolve to his Ultimate form; Magnaangemon! He saved us and put us down. Then he rescued the others. It was Magnaangemon who really defeated Piedmon with his Gate of Destiny attack. That's basically all that happened." Kari sighed.  
  
"Oh. So that's when you started to like him huh?" Davis said, unknowingly to Kari, sarcastically.  
  
"Like I said, basically." Kari shrugged.  
  
"Hey Kari. Open the door." Gatomon asked.  
  
"WHAT! You have a death wish or something!" Davis cried out.  
  
"Why Gatomon?" Kari asked.  
  
"Just trust me. Open the door and digivolve me." Gatomon told her. The two stared at each other. Kari nodded and opened the door.  
  
At her fastest speed ever, Gatomon ran out the door and right underneath Piedmon, and then she jumped into the air. "Now Kari!"  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Ultimate  
  
Angewomon!"  
  
"Well if it isn't the weakest Ultimate ever!" Piedmon laughed.  
  
"I'll show you weak Celestial Arrow!" She cried. She shot it right into Piedmon's face.  
  
"Why you!" He started to throw cards at her. She went around in a constant circle, dodging all of his cards.  
  
Soon Piedmon realized he had no more cards left. Just then, Angewomon appeared in front of his face.  
  
"Ah, did the weak little ultimate outsmart the big bad clown face." She mocked.  
  
Piedmon tried to cover her with his Keychain Blanket, but missed. She appeared behind him with Cards.  
  
"What! How did you? What are these . . ." He cried as he pulled out cards from his pocket.  
  
"Oh I just collect so left over cards you threw at me. They don't do there job once they touch the ground. Then I tried to switch them with my friends." She smirked waving the cards like a fan.  
  
Piedmon fumed. "Well they do the trick when I touch them again!" He growled as he threw the cards at her. She caught them all and nothing happen. "WHAT!"  
  
"Oh, thanks for giving me my friends back." Angewomon smiled.  
  
"WHAT! But . . . but . . ." Piedmon stuttered.  
  
"I said I TRIED! You're the one who thought I actually did it." She laughed. Piedmon flew straight at her, but she countered and sent him into the floor. She tossed the cards to Kari and Davis.  
  
"Kari! Take T.K.'s card and release him!" She called.  
  
"WHAT!" Kari seemed shocked at this question. Davis just stares at her.  
  
"You can do it! Just believe in the power of hope in your heart." She hollered as Piedmon flew back at her.  
  
"But how can I . . ." Kari asked herself.  
  
"Kari!" A voice called to her. It was Azulongmon. "Angewomon is right. The power of Hope can reverse the effect Piedmon has your friends. T.K.'s power of Light can reverse the effect of the Digimon as well."  
  
"But how . . ." Kari started.  
  
"No time for questions just do it!" Azulongmon called.  
  
Kari nodded and hugged T.K.'s card. Soon it started to glow. She held it in front of her and flicked it into the air. Suddenly T.K. appeared and fell to the ground. Davis was jaw dropped at the whole think while Kari just looked surprised.  
  
"What happened?" T.K. asked himself as he brushed himself off.  
  
"T.K.!" Kari yelled as she hugged him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again!" She cried.  
  
"Wow calm down. I'm still here. Where's Piedmon?" He asked; that last part was serious.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot. I just found out you and I can free our friends." Kari told him.  
  
"WHAT HOW?" T.K. asked shockingly.  
  
"I don't know, but I can release Tai and the others while you can release the Digimon." Kari mentioned.  
  
"What ever, I know just the one too." He took the cards from Davis and took out Angemon. He held the card until it started to glow. "Come on out Angemon!" He flicked it into the air and Angemon appeared.  
  
"T.K.!" Angemon called.  
  
"No time for hellos Angemon; Digivolve!" He called.  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Patamon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Ultimate  
  
Magnaangemon!"  
  
Angewomon is struggling with Piedmon. Suddenly Magnaangemon turned Piedmon around and punched him in the face. The two angels held hands and nodded.  
  
"Let's do it T.K." Kari called.  
  
"Right!"  
  
{Chorus} Digimon. Digimon.  
  
"Magnaangemon!"  
  
"Angewomon!"  
  
Together: "DNA DIGIVOLVE TO! ANGELMON!"  
  
Angelmon started fighting Piedmon valiantly. He kept on sending Piedmon to the ground. As they were fighting, T.K. and Kari were releasing their friends and Davis just watched the fight.  
  
"Heaven's Door!" Angelmon called as he opened a huge gate similar to Gate of Destiny. Piedmon was able to hold up inside the door.  
  
"Doing the same trick as last time huh?" Piedmon asked.  
  
"Nope. Heaven Blast!" Angelmon called. Piedmon yelled as the beam hit him. Soon all of his pieces fell into the gate. Soon the gate shut and Piedmon was, hopefully, never seen again.  
  
Soon everyone was free.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" T.K. yelled! Called.  
  
Everyone was being joyful, except Davis who sulked off again.  
  
'So now I know what Kari sees in T.K. Man, how can I top something like that?' He thought.  
  
"You can't. But, with my help soon, you will." The voice from earlier called.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" Davis asked.  
  
"Just call me a friend." The voice called out.  
  
Meanwhile, at the dark sea  
  
A mysterious, monstrous, figure walked up to the sea. It stuck a, familiar, black human-like clawed hand in to the water. Suddenly a black Digivice appeared and the hand turned to a human. We see the figure is a black haired, really tall kid. He laughs evilly.  
  
A while later with our heroes  
  
Everything begins to shake.  
  
"What's going on now?" Mimi moaned.  
  
"I think we forgot something." Izzy pointed out. Soon Apocalymon appeared.  
  
"Now it is time for your doom!" Apocalymon laughed.  
  
Will our heroes defeat Apocalymon this time? Who is this mysterious figure? Who is behind the mysterious voice? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! (After a lot of reviews!) 


	7. Apocalymon

Davis: Man that was scary. First Piedmon trapped us and captured everyone except Kari, me, and Gatomon. If it wasn't for Gatomon's plan we'd have been caught. But it worked and we saved everyone and defeated Piedmon. Now it's just Apocalymon left.  
  
{Digimon theme music stars}  
  
Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions change into digital champions to save the digital world Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions digivolve into champions DNA digivolve Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon  
  
Apocalymon is laughing at our heroes. "Time to finish you all of once and for all!"  
  
"We beat you once we'll beat you again!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Show me!" Apocalymon scoffed.  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Horn Blast!"  
  
"Eagle Claw!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
All of the "original" digimon strike at Apocalymon but it just bounced right off of him.  
  
"You're all used to be fun to play with. But I'm not amused now." He shot hundreds of blasts that reverted all of the non-Mega Digimon back to Rookie. "Now can you four do better?"  
  
The only ones left were Metal Garurumon, WarGreymon, Angelmon, and Imperialdramon.  
  
"SHOW HIM WARGREYMON!" Tai shouted.  
  
"DON'T LET HIM BEAT YOU METAL GARURUMON!" Matt yelled.  
  
"GET HIM IMPERIALDRAMON!" Davis and Ken cheered.  
  
"GO ANGELMON!" T.K. and Kari called.  
  
"SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!" Yolie hollered.  
  
"TAKE HIM DOWN!" Everyone else called.  
  
"Let's show him some of our new tricks. Right Tai?" Matt smirked.  
  
"Right." Tai gave the thumbs up.  
  
"DO IT GUYS! DIGIVOLVE TOGETHER!" The two called. Their digimon nodded and fused into Omnimon.  
  
"You think I haven't learned some new tricks either huh?" Apocalymon smiled. Everyone gasped. "Observe! APOCALYMON TRANFORM TO APOCALYMON WARRIOR MODE!" Apocalymon transformed into a completely different form. He had legs for one thing; he also had horns on his forehead (two of them), plus he had huge bat-like wings and two crescent-style blades imbedded in his fists. He waved his blades in the air just to test them out. Everyone just stared at him. "Boy does it feel good to be in this mode!"  
  
"Go get him Omnimon!" Tai yelled.  
  
Omnimon adjusted his cape and flew straight at Apocalymon. He called out his blade and struck at Apocalymon's blades. Apocalymon shoved him aside and charged towards him. He struck and slashed apart the cape. Omnimon called out his cannon and fired. Apocalymon jumped aside and flew into the air.  
  
"GET HIM OMNIMON!" Matt and Tai yelled.  
  
Apocalymon dove, blades first, at Omnimon and slashed his arms apart. Omnimon fell to the ground.  
  
"OMNIMON!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" Angelmon called.  
  
He flew towards Apocalymon, twirling his staff. The two Digimons blades collided. Apocalymon tried to get threw Angelmon's defense but the Angel Digimon proved to tough. Angelmon flew out of the way.  
  
"Heaven Blast!" He fired.  
  
Apocalymon smiled and put the two blades together. "Apocalyptic Storm!" He fired what looked like a contained hurricane. It went right threw Angelmons attack and sent him into a wall.  
  
"ANGELMON!" T.K. and Kari called.  
  
At Omnimon, it glowed and turned into a sword. It flew up to Imperialdramon and turned him intro Imperialdramon Paladin.  
  
"So you think you can win where your friends failed?" Apocalymon Mocked.  
  
"We'll show you!" Imperialdramon yelled as he flew and collided blades. The two fought, neither one gaining the advantage.  
  
"We can fight forever. Is that what you wish?" Apocalymon joked.  
  
"There's got to be a way to win." Yolie mumbled.  
  
"I doubt it, they're too evenly matched. This has never happened before." Izzy mentioned.  
  
Imperialdramon is holding his blade against Apocalymon. His eye moved towards Angelmon and he got an idea. He pushed the blades down and punched Apocalymon to the ground and buried in rubble. Then he flew up higher. He held the sword tightly and started to glow.  
  
"What's Imperialdramon doing?" T.K. wondered.  
  
"I don't know?" Sora mentioned.  
  
Soon the glow from Imperialdramon went into the sword. "Angelmon! Catch!" He flew the sword towards Angelmon. Then he collapsed and turned back into Veemon and Wormmon. Davis and Ken caught them.  
  
By now Apocalymon got out of the rubble really ticked off. "You digi- destineds are really starting to irk me." He roared.  
  
The sword continued until it landed, blade first, into the ground next to Angelmon. Angelmon stood up, tossed his staff aside, and grabbed the sword. He started to glow and soon gained a cape and white armor.  
  
"TIME TO END THIS!" Apocalymon yelled as he charged.  
  
Angelmon knelt down and held the sword. "Oh powers of Hope and light! Please help give us the strength to stop this abomination!" He preyed. As Apocalymon got near, he took the sword and fought.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen such determination in him before." Kari mentioned.  
  
"Amazing! Angelmon has the powers of SIX digimon! If he can't stop Apocalymon we're doomed." Izzy mumbled.  
  
"Then he better win. GO GET HIM ANGELMON!" Mimi cheered right next to Izzy's ear, causing him to cover them.  
  
Suddenly everything started to glow. "What's going on?" Joe wondered.  
  
"I don't know?" Matt replied.  
  
'It is the Digital Worlds Hope and Light power!' A voice called. It was Azulongmon. 'Why, look at T.K. and Kari.'  
  
Everyone stared at them and gasped. The two were, slowly, glowing. The two digi-destineds gasped.  
  
'Don't be alarmed. Your bodies are reacting to the powers of the Digital Worlds. To channel them to Angelmon, you need only point your Digivices at the sword.' Azulongmon told them. T.K. and Kari took out their Digivices. 'Everyone else, when the moment is right, point your digivices at Apocalymon.' Everyone, questionably, nodded.  
  
T.K. and Kari looked at each other, smiled, and nodded. Just then, Angelmon broke free of the blade lock and jumped to the ground. Apocalymon flew backwards at landed on his feet. The two Digimon stared at each other. T.K. and Kari pointed their Digivices at the sword and a beam shot out to the sword, sending their glow and the worlds glow into it.  
  
Apocalymon roared upon seeing this and charged. Angelmon charged as well and their blades collided again, however this time Apocalymon was being pressed down hard. Apocalymon couldn't believe he was being forced down like this. He used all of his strength to get Angelmon off of him and started swinging wildly. Angelmon blocked and dodged these attacks. Apocalymon took to the air.  
  
"NOW!" Tai called. The rest of the digi-destineds pointed there digivices at Apocalymon and beams shot out that started to pull him back.  
  
"NO!" Apocalymon yelled.  
  
Angelmon dashed at Apocalymon and raised his sword into the air. He jumped and slashed right threw the evil digimon. The beams stopped and Apocalymon fell to the ground and on his knees. He let out a huge roar as he turned to data and disappeared. Angelmon reverted back to Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
All of the digi-destineds fell to there knees in exhaustion. Tai was the first to put his fist in the air. "ALL RIGHT! WE WON!" Soon all of the digi-destineds cheered.  
  
Later  
  
They were all standing at a computer screen. Only Veemon, Agumon, Gabumon, Gatomon, and Wormmon were there. All of the others stayed behind cause they were still hurt.  
  
"Take care you guys." Kari smiled.  
  
"You too." Gatomon smiled.  
  
"Davis! Next time you come, bring food!" Veemon smiled. Davis slumped down a little.  
  
"Alright, I'll try." Davis laughed.  
  
"See you guys later!" Patamon called.  
  
"Will do." T.K. smiled.  
  
Cody turned to the computer. "Digi-Port open." Soon all of the digi- destineds disappeared. When they were gone, the digimon left.  
  
Unknown to them, a mysterious human walked up to the computer with a black digivice. He was tall with black hair. He pointed his digivice to the computer and went in as well.  
  
The Next day  
  
T.K. and Kari are running to school.  
  
"Man, I'm sure glad time in the Digital World is faster than the real world." T.K. huffed and puffed.  
  
"No kidding. We were only gone the weekend. I just wish I brought my homework along!" Kari mentioned.  
  
"I know what you mean." T.K. smiled.  
  
Kari stopped a moment as she saw a tall black hair kid walk into the school.  
  
"What's up?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Just got a sense of Déjà vu." She mentioned.  
  
"Really?" T.K. asked. Suddenly the first bell rang. "Ah man, come on let's hurry before we're late." He grabbed her hand and they ran inside.  
  
In class  
  
"Class. We have a new student today." The teacher announced he pointed to a tall black haired kid.  
  
Kari sat up straighter. "Huh? That's him."  
  
"Huh?" T.K. wondered.  
  
"That's the guy I saw this morning." Kari mentioned.  
  
"Hello, my name is Apollo Catalyst." The kid said with a bow.  
  
"Please take the seat behind to Mr. Takaishi." The teacher mentioned.  
  
Apollo walked past T.K. and sat behind him.  
  
'This guy sends chills down my spin. Who is he?' T.K. thought.  
  
Who is this new student? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	8. Dragonmon

Chapter 8  
  
Izzy: I hope we never have to go through that again. We thought we could handle him a second time but Apocalymon showed he had a few more tricks up his sleeves. First Omnimon was taken down; then Angelmon was knocked down. Not even Imperialdramon could stop him. If it wasn't for Imperialdramon's scarifies of his energy to give it to Angelmon, we'd be finished. Now Apocalymon is gone and were back home safe and sound. I hope.  
  
{Digimon theme music stars}  
  
Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions change into digital champions to save the digital world Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions digivolve into champions DNA digivolve Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon  
  
In an abandoned warehouse somewhere in Tokyo in the morning  
  
A computer screen is glowing brightly. A cloaked figure approaches it at pulls out a dark digivice. He points it to the screen and, soon, out pop out two Digimon. A Lizardmon and a Crocmon.  
  
In a harsh voice the cloaked figure speaks. "You will go through the city and attack one digi-destined named Sora. Do it when she's alone." The two digimon nod and start to leave. "Wait!" They stopped and turned around. He touched their foreheads and they started to glow. "Should any trouble arrive, run into each other and fuse together." They nodded and left. The dark figure turned around and sat at the computer. "They better not fail my plans."  
  
That afternoon  
  
Tai is walking home. "I wonder how Sora's doing. After such a hectic weekend in the Digital World I'm sure she'd like a talk." He talked to himself. He was nearing her mother's store smiling when he saw Matt walking out and blowing a kiss inside. Tai sulked a little and somewhat frowned. 'What happened between me and her?' He waited for Matt to leave the corner when he entered. He entered the store smiling. "Hey Sora."  
  
"Tai! Hi! What's up?" She smiled as she gave a bag to someone. "Have a nice day."  
  
"Thank you." The person said as he walked off.  
  
Tai moved out of the way to let the person passed, and then he moved forward again towards the counter.  
  
"Nothing's been happening much. I was just wondering if you'd like to go for a walk. You know, for old time sake." Tai said as he walked. When he reached the counter, he put his arm on the table and smiled at her.  
  
"Sure! Let me check with my mom if it's alright." She smiled as she ran to the back.  
  
Tai sighed happily. 'Well at least that hasn't changed.'  
  
Sora ran back in. "She said alright! I'll just get my coat and clock out." She smiled and ran back to the back. She came back just as fast with her coat on her. Tai laughed. "What?"  
  
"Same old Sora. Always wanting to get off of work." He laughed. Sora blushed.  
  
The two friends walked towards the park.  
  
"And then Agumon ate my moms Chili. WOWE! I'd have thought he swallowed his own pepper breath!" Tai laughed.  
  
Sora laughed as well. Then she noticed Tai was wearing a familiar necklace. She smiled. "Is that the necklace I gave you when we got out of the Digital World eight years ago?"  
  
"Yeah . . . Why?" Tai mumbled.  
  
"Nothing . . . just surprised the guy who said 'jewelry are for girls' would wear a necklace." Sora laughed.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're . . . HEY!" Tai resented. Then he started to laugh two.  
  
Sora sat on a bench. "Oh man, let me catch my breath." She huffed.  
  
Tai stood and smiled.  
  
"So Tai, what'd you want to talk about?" Sora asked.  
  
Tai seemed surprised. "What made you think I'd want to talk about something?"  
  
"Come on, I know you better than that. You never want to "Walk" unless something was on your mind and you wanted to talk about it." Sora smirked. Tai sighed and showed seriousness in his face. Sora stopped smirking. "Tai, what's wrong?"  
  
"I was just wondering about you and Matt." Tai mentioned.  
  
"Ah, Tai." Sora moaned as she stood up.  
  
Tai pushed her back down gently. "Hear me out please." He begged. "It's not that I'm jealous. Far from it. I'm happy for you two." He showed sincere ness in his face. Sora nodded. "It's just . . ." He turned around and put his fist to his forehead, and then he turned back. "I . . . I want to know what happened to us. What went wrong?"  
  
Sora sighed. "Tai. Nothing "Went wrong" between us."  
  
"Then what. Please tell me." Tai begged.  
  
"Tai . . ." Sora started but stopped herself. She saw a certain look in Tai's face she never seen before. He looked desperate to know. "You know when I disappeared and everything. How Matt helped to find me?" Tai nodded. "Well, he told me that the exact same thing happened to him. From there we started to talk. I soon found out that we had a lot in common." She took a deep breath. "Also, I noticed that you and I . . . we were fighting more and more after the Digital World incident."  
  
"So? All couples fight don't they?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes. But we were fighting too much. Matt even told me that his parents fought a lot before they were married. I . . . I didn't want to end up like T.K. and Matt's parents." She cried and put her face in her hands.  
  
Tai turned around and scoffed. "Tell me. Were you thinking of Matt when you bought me this necklace." He asked as he held the front of the necklace in his hands.  
  
"Wha . . . I?" Sora stuttered as she looked at Tai.  
  
Tai pulled off the necklace and tossed in front of her. "Give to him then. He's the one who deserved it in the first place." Tai said coldly.  
  
"Tai . . . Wait . . . I didn't mean to . . ." Sora cried.  
  
"Goodbye Sora. Like I said earlier, I hope you and Matt are happy." With that, Tai walked off.  
  
Sora cried even harder. She picked up the necklace Tai threw to the ground and held it close to her cheek.  
  
Not long later Matt ran up.  
  
"Sora! Your mom told me you were here so I . . ." He stopped when he noticed she was crying. "Sora? What's wrong?" He knelt down next to her.  
  
"It's Tai . . . I tried to tell him about us and he . . . he . . ." She continued to cry.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll go straighten him out." Matt growled. As he stood up he balled up his fists. He stormed off towards Tai.  
  
"Matt WAIT!" Sora cried, but it was too late, Matt was already gone. "Why! Why did this have to happen?"  
  
Unknown to her some mysterious shadows loomed behind her.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Tai was walking slowly down the sidewalk.  
  
"TAI!" Matt called.  
  
Tai turned around. Before he could say anything a fist knocked him to the ground. Matt walked up and picked him up by the shirt collar. "What in the world is your problem? What did Sora say to you to get you so mad?" He tossed Tai into a garbage can.  
  
As Matt go closer, Tai uppercut him in the gut. "Shut UP Matt! That two timer got what she deserved! She played me for a chump! Even after our time in the Digital World we still dated but she still thought about YOU!" He tackled Matt and the two fought.  
  
Matt gained the upper hand and tossed Tai on the grass. "Listen to yourself! She still cared for you! And she wasn't a two timer! Heck, when we got out of the Digital I wanted to date her but she refused." Tai gasped. "Yeah Tai, she still wanted to date you. She just wanted to break it to you slowly, like date less and less over the years. If you ask me, she did the best choice anyone could have asked for."  
  
'She still cared for me that much. Man, I feel like such a jerk.' Tai thought sadly. "Matt, listen. I'm not jealous if that's what you're thinking."  
  
"I know. You're not that kind of guy." Matt smiled. He put his hand out to help Tai up. "Friends?"  
  
Tai took his hand. "Friends to the end." Tai smiled as he got up.  
  
The two friends smiled when there was a loud scream.  
  
"TAI! MATT! HELP!" It was Sora and she sounded like she was in trouble.  
  
The two looked at each other in fear and ran towards her. When they got there they saw she was under attack by Digimon; Lizardmon and Crocmon. Lizardmon was on all fours and looked like a giant lizard basically. Crocmon was on two legs and looked more like a dinosaur than a crocodile. He held Sora by the leg and started to lick her. Sora, by know, had fainted.  
  
"SORA!" Tai and Matt yelled. The two digimon looked up and saw the two digi-destineds. Crocmon tossed Sora aside and she landed in a bush. Then the two approached Tai and Matt.  
  
Matt and Tai ran in opposite directions. Lizardmon went after Tai while Crocmon went after Matt. Lizardmon tried to bite of Tai's legs while Crocmon tried to slash Matt to ribbons.  
  
Tai caught a large pole by is leg. He picked it up. "MATT!" He tossed it to him. "Band practice guitar solo!"  
  
Matt knew what he meant. He started pretending the pole was a guitar. The Crocmon looked at him confusingly. Then Matt lifted the pole above him, jumped into the air, and rammed it onto the Digimons head. Crocmon looked woozy; Matt wasn't finished yet. He thrusted the pole at Crocmon's Jaw and started slapping its face back and forth with the pole. Finally he gave one final bash and knocked his opponent down flat. "Thank you, Thank you." He jokingly bowed.  
  
Tai kept on jumping around dodging Lizardmon's bite. Matt saw some kids playing soccer. He ran up to them. "Hey, can I borrow this." He took the ball and turned to Tai. "TAI! Soccer practice!" He kicked the ball towards Tai.  
  
Tai nodded and jumped into the air. He bashed the ball with his head straight at Lizardmon. The Digimon was in great pain. Tai took the ball, gave it a great kick, and sent it reeling towards the side of Lizardmon, causing it to go flying into a tree. "YEAH!" Tai cheered as if he won a championship.  
  
Matt ran up to Tai. "Good going man." The two hit their fists together.  
  
"Come on, let's go get Sora." Tai motioned.  
  
"Hey, what's up with those two?" Matt pointed to Lizardmon and Crocmon. They got up and stared at each other. Then they ran at each other and collided. There was a huge flash.  
  
"Ah no!" Tai said loudly.  
  
"WHAT!" Matt called.  
  
"They're DNA Digivolving!" Tai yelled.  
  
Sure enough, the two digimon had fused to become Dragonmon! It was a HUGE 15 stories tall digimon.  
  
"This is so Godzilla." Matt mumbled. Then he noticed its feet were right next to Sora. "TAI!" He pointed.  
  
"SORA!" Tai called. He grabbed Sora and rolled out of the way of Dragonmon's march.  
  
Matt ran up. "Tai, Yolie's store isn't far from here. I'll take care of Sora while you go and get help."  
  
Tai looked up at Matt. "No, you go . . . I'll stay."  
  
"But Tai." Matt said surprised.  
  
"Listen, its cause of me she came out of the store; and I left her alone in the first place." Tai said sadly.  
  
Matt was about to say something but stopped and nodded. He ran off.  
  
Dragonmon turned and saw Tai and Sora. Tai saw this and lifted Sora, who was still unconscious, over his shoulder and ran off. Dragonmon followed. He fired blasts at the two, Tai dodged them. He ran into an alley.  
  
"Man Sora come on wake up. I mean you're not light." Tai huffed.  
  
"I heard that." Sora mumbled.  
  
Tai gasped and put her down. "You're awake."  
  
"Yeah, owe my head." Sora rubbed her head.  
  
"Listen . . . Sora . . . I . . ." Before Tai could finish Dragonmon came by the alley. "Ah crap! Come on let's get out of here." He grabbed Sora's arm and ran off.  
  
"TAI! What's going on?" Sora said panicky.  
  
"Those digimon that attacked you. They fused into that monster. Matt's gone over to get help." Tai told her as they ran.  
  
"TAI LOOK OUT!" Sora yelled. Dragonmon had jumped in front of them. (Through out this whole chase Dragonmon hasn't knocked down a single building.  
  
Tai tried to turn around but Dragonmon whipped its tail around them to trap them in. "Where trapped!"  
  
"What'll we do?" Sora cried.  
  
Dragonmon opened its mouth, which started to glow. The two knew it was going to attack. Sora held on to Tai tightly.  
  
"DEEP FREEZE MISSILES!" A voice called out. A bunch of missiles fired and froze Dragonmon's mouth shut.  
  
Tai and Sora looked up. It was Matt and Metal Garurumon. "Hey guys! Am I too late?"  
  
"MATT!" The two called out.  
  
Agumon and Biyomon ran up.  
  
"TAI!" Agumon cheered.  
  
"SORA!" Biyomon flew up into her arms.  
  
"Come on guys! Let's do it!" Matt called. Sora and Tai nodded.  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Warp Digivolve  
  
WarGreymon!"  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
Birdramon!"  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Ultimate  
  
Garudamon!"  
  
Dragonmon had already broken free of the ice.  
  
"Eagle Claw!" Garudamon attacked. He kept on flying around Dragonmon, distracting it. "Wargreymon! Now!"  
  
"Right!" Wargreymon called. He flew into the air. "Terra Force!" He tossed a blast at Dragonmon but nothing happened. "WHAT!"  
  
"Let me help! Deep Freeze Missiles!" Metal Garurumon fired. They found there marks, freezing it as it tried to bite Garudamon.  
  
"Yeah direct hit!" Matt cheered.  
  
"Wargreymon! Aim for the mouth!" Tai called.  
  
"Way ahead of you! Terra Force!" Wargreymon roared. He sent the blast straight through Dragonmon's mouth. The attack went right through the giant digimons neck. Dragonmon let out a huge roar and disappeared.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" The three friends high fived!  
  
Later  
  
The three friends where walking back home. Sora was in the middle, Tai and Matt were on the other sides.  
  
"Man, talk about tough huh?" Matt smiled. He looked at Tai and Sora, who were both looking down. "Listen, I've got to go. See you guys later." With that he ran off.  
  
Tai and Sora looked at each other.  
  
"Tai I!"  
  
"Sora I!"  
  
The two laughed nervously.  
  
"You go ahead." Tai motioned quietly.  
  
"No, you go ahead." Sora smiled.  
  
"Sora. I . . . I want to apologize for being such a jerk earlier. I wasn't thinking straight. I assumed you started liking Matt as soon as we got back. You can hate me if you want to." He looked down at the ground.  
  
"Tai . . . I don't hate you. Nor will I ever hate you. The truth is; I love you." She sighed. Tai looked up surprised. "But I also love Matt. In fact, I love you almost just as much . . . except I . . ."  
  
"Love Matt a little more right." Tai finished.  
  
"You don't know how hard it's been for me!" She cried. "To love both of you guys but only love one of you slightly more." She fell into Tai's arms.  
  
"Sora . . . you're right. I don't know how hard it's been for you. But I can imagine." Tai said quietly. Sora looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Tai moved some of her hair out of her eyes. "You know, you were always the most mature of us three. Your being able to make such a decision proves it." Sora started to cry and laugh a little; she buried her face in Tai's arms again. Tai lifted her face up to look at his. "Sora. Listen, I love you too. If there's anything you need . . . anything at all . . . I'll always be there for you." He smiled.  
  
Sora calmed down. "Tai . . . there's something I've wanted to give you for a long time. Just don't take it the wrong way." Tai looked confused. Then Sora did something completely unexpected. She kissed Tai on the lips.  
  
Tai was shocked. He pushed her out of the way. "What was that for?" He said loudly.  
  
"Just thought I owed you that after all these years." Sora giggled.  
  
Tai looked around. "You think Matt would mind?"  
  
"If it was anyone else . . . No. But if it's you . . . I'd think he'd make an exception." Sora smiled.  
  
"Good." Tai grinned. He kissed her too. When they parted he smiled. "Just returning the favor, that's all."  
  
"So are we still friends?" Sora asked. She handed Tai the necklace.  
  
Tai took the necklace and put it around his neck. "Yeah . . . still friends." Tai smiled.  
  
Not far from there. Matt is nearby watching them. 'Although I'm not too fond of the kisses, I'm glad they made up.' He thought happily.  
  
Back at the warehouse  
  
The cloaked figure banged his fist on the wall. "Blast! My plans were foiled again. No matter. I still have that Davis kid to help make my plans. HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
Who is this masked figure and what perils does he have in store for our heroes? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	9. The Beginning Of The End!

Chapter 9  
  
Tai: Talk about scary. We get back from the digital world and what do I do, I get mad and yell at Sora. On top of that she gets attack by two evil digimon. Where did these guys come from? Good thing we got help from out digimon otherwise we'd be goners. Still, I can't shake the feeling that someone was behind all this.  
  
{Digimon theme music stars}  
  
Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions change into digital champions to save the digital world Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions digivolve into champions DNA digivolve Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon  
  
A week after the our heroes were last in the digital world  
  
In the abandoned warehouse  
  
"Time to execute my plan! Those digi-destineds will never know what hit them! And it'll all be thanks to you." The cloaked figure laughed. A picture of Davis is shown on the computer screen.  
  
That night  
  
Davis is wondering in a black void  
  
"Hello!" He called.  
  
"Hello, hello, hello." His voice echoed.  
  
"Greetings!" A harsh voice called out.  
  
Davis fell to the ground in fright. "Who . . . who's there?"  
  
"Such cowardness. How do you ever expect to win your loved one if you get scared so easily?" The voice mocked.  
  
"I ain't afraid!" Davis studderly lied.  
  
"Prove it! That's the only way to gain her affection! Prove you are tougher, braver, and, most of all, stronger than he is!" The voice roared.  
  
"How do I do that?" Davis asked nervously.  
  
"Challenge him! Beat him! Humiliate him!" The voice roared louder with each sentence.  
  
"Challenge him? To what?" Davis asked irritably.  
  
"A digimon fight of course!" The voice laughed.  
  
"And exactly how am I supposed to win? His digimon can digivolve to ultimate!" Davis cried angrily.  
  
"And yours can go to mega can it not?" The voice called out jokingly.  
  
"Only if Ken uses Stingmon. But there's no way he'd do that for my own selfish needs!" Davis cried.  
  
"Who said anything about him doing it?" The voice laughed.  
  
Suddenly the scenery changed to the dark sea. Davis had never been there so he didn't know what to expect.  
  
"Where am I now?" Davis demanded.  
  
"Here's where you can be able to defeat your enemy. Just place your hand into the dark water!" The voice instructed.  
  
'I don't know what'll happen . . . but if it'll get me Kari I'll risk anything.' Davis thought before he put his hand into the water. Suddenly a dark-digivice appeared in his hand.  
  
"Hey, this is just like Kens digivice." Davis noticed.  
  
"Correction . . . it is EXACTLY like Kens digivice. You see, years ago he placed his brothers digivice into this very water . . . causing it to change into what you call a D3. However, unknown to him, he left an imprint of it in this very water." The voice cackled.  
  
As Davis clutched his 2nd new digivice, he laughed an evil laugh. "Now T.B.! We will see who the best is!"  
  
"Go! Go challenge him!" The voice called out. Davis turned to see a cloaked figure standing where the voice was coming from.  
  
Davis awoke covered in a cold sweet. "Wah! What a strange dream." He mumbled. He looked at the hand where he took the Dark Digivice. He noticed it was still there. "So it wasn't a dream . . ."  
  
The next day at school  
  
T.K. and Kari are walking down the hallway  
  
"So T.K., are you all ready for the dance tonight?" Kari smiled.  
  
"As ready as I can ever be." T.K. laughed nervously. Kari giggled. "What?" T.K. asked demandingly.  
  
"It's just you're so cute when you're nervous." She giggled.  
  
"Hey guys!" A voice called out. T.K. and Kari turned to see Apollo running up. Through the week, they got to know Apollo. He was transferred from China and he loved computers.  
  
"Hey Apollo!" T.K. called out.  
  
"Hey T.K. You mind if I borrow Kari for a moment?" Apollo asked. T.K., in a surprised manner, nodded. "Thanks." With that, he grabbed Kari's arm and pulled her down the hall.  
  
"What's up Apollo?" Kari asked happily.  
  
"Well, you know. There's this girl I want to ask . . . and . . . well . . . I don't know how to ask her." He stuttered nervously.  
  
"And you're asking me because . . ." Kari asked.  
  
"I'm asking you because you and T.K. seem to be doing well . . . I just wanted to ask an experienced girl what they like." Apollo asked.  
  
"Well . . . uh . . . T.K. and I aren't . . . going out if that's what you're thinking." Kari laughed embarrassingly.  
  
"But you two are always talking and hanging out . . . I just thought that meant you guys REALLY liked each other." Apollo confessed.  
  
"Well . . . we . . . uh . . ." Kari didn't know how to respond.  
  
Apollo shook his hands in the air. "Okay . . . okay . . . back to my problem. Anyway, this girl I know has a huge crush on this other guy."  
  
"Okay . . . and . . ." Kari asked.  
  
"AND . . . I don't know if she's ever even noticed me . . ." Apollo cried.  
  
'Hmm, this guy reminds me of Davis.' Kari though. Suddenly a vision flashed before her eyes.  
  
"You are weak!" A weird voice called.  
  
"Huh? Who said that?" Kari asked.  
  
"Who said what?" Apollo asked strangely.  
  
"If you don't tell them . . . they will destroy each other!" The voice echoed. Suddenly Kari saw the image she saw in the Digital World. Flames surround her, and T.K. and Davis were on the ground.  
  
"NO! NOOOOO!" Kari cried.  
  
"Kari! What's Wrong?" Apollo asked worryingly.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Kari screamed again. Then she fainted.  
  
Apollo caught her and laid her down. "Someone help me!" He cried.  
  
T.K. ran down the hallway. "Kari! What happened?" T.K. demanded.  
  
"I . . . I don't know? One minute we were talking the next she was screaming and she fainted." Apollo replied.  
  
"We got to get her to the nurse!" T.K. said as he picked up Kari.  
  
Later  
  
A guy ran up to Davis  
  
"Hey Davis, did you hear about Kari?" He asked.  
  
"No, what happened?" Davis asked.  
  
"Something happened and she fainted." The guy told him.  
  
"WHAT!" Davis yelled.  
  
"She's in the nurse's office right now." The guy replied. As soon as he finished Davis dashed down the hall.  
  
In the Nurse's office  
  
Davis almost slid past the door; then he ran in. "Kari!" He cried. He stopped when he saw she was awake, with T.K. next to her.  
  
"Oh Davis, what a surprise." She smiled.  
  
"Are you okay? I heard something happened." Davis said concerned.  
  
"She's alright, just got a little light headed." T.K. replied.  
  
"Oh yeah! And where were you when this happened huh?" Davis demanded.  
  
"I was talking with some friends!" T.K. said a little loudly.  
  
"Right! And where was Kari!" Davis scoffed.  
  
"I was talking with Apollo Davis!" Kari said a little annoyed.  
  
"Oh!" Davis said surprised. Then he and T.K. glared at each other.  
  
'Those two . . .' Kari thought. Suddenly the image flashed before her eyes again. 'I've got to tell them before things get out of hand.' "T.K., Davis." She said. They looked at her. "There's something I've wanted to tell you guys."  
  
"What is it?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Davis asked too.  
  
"I . . . uh . . . lo . . . lo . . ." She struggled to get it out. "Lo . . ." 'Come on Kari, it's been so easy for you to say it in your dreams!'  
  
Suddenly the Nurse appeared. "Oh Kari? Are you feeling all better now?"  
  
Kari jumped. "Uh yes ma'am, I'll be getting back to class now." She said rapidly. She got up and started to walk out the door. "I'll tell you guys later." She smiled as she left a dumbfounded T.K. and Davis next to the bed.  
  
Back in class  
  
"Alright class. I've got some good news and some bad news." The teacher announced. "First the bad news; the farewell dance has been cancelled." All of the students started to protest. "Just a second, now the good news is that the farewell dance has been moved to the Digi-fest being held tonight around lake."  
  
"Digi-fest?" A student asked.  
  
"Yes, for those of you who may or may not know, four years ago our country was attacked by a huge monster. We now know that monster was a Digimon, and it was through the brave efforts of several youngsters that the monster was stopped once and for all. In fact, two of them are in this very class." He pointed to T.K. and Kari. Everyone started murmuring. "Anyway, this Digi-fest has been declared because today is the anniversary of their defeat of this monster. Now, any of you who actually have a digimon are allowed to bring them with you if you desire."  
  
'What about last year!' Davis thought frustratingly.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
At a nearby hospital outside the doors. "Listen, Joe. I thank you for all the help you did with the victims from that Dragonmon incident." A doctor told Joe.  
  
"Your welcome sir." Joe smiled.  
  
"But, I'll have to deny your request for being a full fledge doctor." The doctor frowned.  
  
"WHAT! Why?" Joe asked.  
  
"Nothing personal, I mean your skills to handle Digimon-caused wounds are extraordinary, they're . . . just not needed yet. And we have more than enough doctors handling real world problems." The doctor said calmly.  
  
"I understand." Joe frowned.  
  
"Listen, if anything comes through, I'll let you know." The doctor put his arm on Joe's shoulder. He smiled and went back in.  
  
"HEY JOE!" A voice called out. Joe looked to see Mimi.  
  
"Oh, hey Mimi." He sighed.  
  
Mimi looked worried. "Hey, what's wrong Joe?" She asked.  
  
"They refused me to be a doctor again." Joe pouted.  
  
"Oh . . . Hey anything I can do to help?" She smiled.  
  
"WHA!" Joe was shocked and worried. "Oh no . . . there's no need to help!"  
  
Mimi grew angry. "What's that supposed to mean? Do you think I'll make a mess or something?"  
  
"No! It's nothing like that!" Joe panicked.  
  
"Yeah, I know I panic easily and I've never been that helpful in the past, but that doesn't mean you have to . . ." Before Mimi could finish, she burst into tears.  
  
'I've never seen Mimi act like this. I guess all these years have really taken their toll.' Joe thought. He put his arm on her. "Hey, Mimi. You're right, that was mean. How about I make it up to you?" He smiled. Mimi looked at him. "You see, there's this Digi-Fest tonight and . . . well . . . how would you like to go with me?"  
  
Mimi couldn't believe he asked her. She gave a huge grin. "OF COURSE!" She smiled. She got so excited she kissed him.  
  
'WOW! I didn't see this coming!' Joe thought surprised.  
  
Suddenly Mimi's eyes bugged out and she pulled out of the kiss. "Wait! Did you say TONIGHT?" Joe nodded. "WAAAHHH!" She panicked. "What am I going to wear? How much time do I have?" She ran all over the place; Joe just laughed.  
  
Later  
  
"There you go little bro." Matt smiled as he adjusted T.K.'s tie. T.K. was wearing a nice white tuxedo with a white straight tie. Patamon was there dressed in a special-fitted tux too.  
  
"Boy am I glad mom let you come over to help me get ready. I'm a nervous wreck." T.K. smiled.  
  
"You're telling me." Matt laughed. "Just take deep breathes and relax."  
  
"Easier said than done." T.K. sighed. "Say, are you going with Sora?"  
  
"Unfortunately no, I've got a gig tonight." Matt sighed disappointedly. "Tai's going with her . . . it's alright with me though." T.K. looked confused. "They got in a bit of a fight a while ago; this'll help them patch things up." He saw T.K. was sweating again. "Hey, what's wrong? Nervous?"  
  
"YEAH! I'm finally going OUT with Kari! This is like a dream come true!" T.K. said hyperly.  
  
"Just don't do anything stupid T.K. This is your big chance to tell her how you feel." Matt put his arm on his little brother. T.K. blushed.  
  
"Boy T.K., thanks for bringing me here." Patamon smiled.  
  
"What, you'd think I go to a digi-fest without you?" T.K. laughed.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
"AH NO! SHE'S HERE!" T.K. ran around panicky. Matt just laughed as he went to open the door.  
  
"Hello!" Matt said really surprised. "Who's this beauty?" (Note: He's joking of course)  
  
"It's me, Kari." Kari giggled. She came in dressed in a beautiful white dress, her hair was put up a little and she wore a white ribbon. Gatomon was there, dress in a little dress herself.  
  
"T.K.! You lucky dog! Come here and meet your date!" Matt called.  
  
T.K., this time with a white hat, a cane, and white gloves, walked slowly towards the door and his jaw dropped. "Ka . . . KARI!" He gasped. Kari blushed and giggled.  
  
"T.K. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Tai asked. Kari sighed irritably at her brother's request as T.K. walked out to the hall, closing the door behind him.  
  
"What's up Tai?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Listen T.K., it's not that I don't trust you . . . just . . . don't let anything bad happen to Kari okay." Tai said sternly.  
  
"Tai, you know me; I'd do anything to make sure Kari's safe and sound." T.K. replied calmly.  
  
"Yeah, I just had to get that off my chest that's all. Say, what's with the pure white couple thing?" Tai laughed.  
  
"Huh? Oh this; it was Kari's idea." T.K. laughed.  
  
"Uh huh, and the accessories?" Tai said in a joke serious tone.  
  
"Oh, I thought it'd make me look cooler that's all." T.K. laughed with his hand behind his head.  
  
"Okay, just be careful." Tai put his arm on T.K. shoulder.  
  
"Good luck with Sora." T.K. gave a thumb up.  
  
"HUH! WHO TOLD YOU?" Tai panicked.  
  
"Matt." T.K. laughed.  
  
"Oh." Tai's face faulted.  
  
T.K. chuckled and opened the door back up. "Shall we?" He asked in a fake macho voice as he held out his hand. Kari giggled and took it. The two happily walked out; Gatomon and Patamon followed happily.  
  
"You look cute Gatomon." Patamon smiled.  
  
Gatomon blushed. "You look handsome too, handsome." Patamon blushed too.  
  
"Man, those two are so happy together." Matt sighed.  
  
"Yeah." Tai agreed.  
  
At the party  
  
Everything around the lake looked spectacular. Lights were everywhere, digimon were all over the place dressed in little suits or dresses as well.  
  
"Boy, there sure are a lot of people here." Kari gasped.  
  
"Yeah?" T.K. agreed.  
  
"HEY!" A voice called out. The two turned to see Ken and Yolie running up. Ken was in a normal black tux with a white shirt and bow tie. Yolie was in a very cute purple dress.  
  
"Hey you two!" T.K. called out.  
  
"How are you guys doing?" Ken asked.  
  
"Can't complain." Kari smiled.  
  
"Oh really?" Yolie asked suspiciously.  
  
"What?" The two asked.  
  
"Nothing, just fooling with you." Yolie laughed.  
  
"Hey guys." Another voice said quietly. It was Cody, he looked rather down. He was dressed similar to Ken, except he had a straight tie.  
  
"Hey Cody!" T.K. smiled.  
  
"Hey Cody, you here with anyone?" Yolie smiled.  
  
"No, just Armadillomon." Cody sighed. Armadillomon was nearby with Hawkmon and Wormmon.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry." Yolie apologized. "Hey, don't feel bad, I heard Izzy couldn't find anyone either."  
  
"Really?" Kari asked.  
  
"Nope, he tried to ask me but, as you can see," She pulled Ken towards her, "I've got my man here with me." She smiled. Ken blushed.  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen Joe or Mimi?" Kari asked.  
  
"I did, they came together," Cody mentioned. Everyone gasped. "Yeah, they're over there." He pointed behind him.  
  
Everyone looked and were jaw dropped. Joe was dressed like Ken and Cody; however Mimi was dressed beautifully. She had a wonderful blue dress and her hair was put up with cute digimon pins. Kari and Yolie looked at their dresses and started to pout.  
  
"Hey T.K. isn't that your brother on stage?" Cody asked.  
  
"Huh?" T.K. looked up and saw Matt and his band on the stage. 'So this is the gig he had.'  
  
"Greetings everyone and welcome to the first annual Digi-Fest!" Matt said in the mike. Everyone cheered. "I'm Matt Takaishi and this is my band. We're going to start off with some slow music, then as the night goes on, well start to kick it up a bit." Everyone applauded. Soon Matt's band started to play.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Ken asked.  
  
"Why certainly." Yolie smiled playfully. The two started to dance very nicely, except for Yolie occasional stepping on Ken's feet.  
  
"Kari, may I?" T.K. smiled and asked nervously.  
  
"Why of course silly." Kari laughed. The two started to dance very nicely.  
  
"May I?" Patamon asked Gatomon.  
  
"Certainly." Gatomon put her paw out. The two digimon started to dance.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Davis is somewhere else in the crowd. He is dressed in an outfit identical to T.K.'s except its ALL black.  
  
"Where could they be?" He grumbled.  
  
"Loosen up little bro. Come on, dance a little." His sister smiled.  
  
"Hey, is that a cute guy over there?" Davis asked.  
  
"CUTE GUY! WHERE? WHERE?" His sister ran off.  
  
"Finally." Davis sighed. Soon he ran into Izzy.  
  
"Hey Davis." Izzy sighed.  
  
"Hey Izzy." Davis grumbled.  
  
"Couldn't find a date either huh?" Izzy said.  
  
"Nope. Say, have you seen T.S. or Kari?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yeah, not long ago. They're right near the stage." Izzy pointed.  
  
"Thanks." Davis smirked as he walked over there. Izzy wondered if he made the right choice.  
  
Back with T.K. and Kari  
  
They were on their second dance; the music had livened up a bit so they were dancing faster with some moves. Suddenly a cane was whipped between them. It was Davis.  
  
"Hey Davis." Kari smiled.  
  
"Mind if I cut in?" Davis smiled.  
  
"Sure." T.K. bowed to Kari and backed up.  
  
"Thanks." Davis laughed. He pushed Kari aside and uppercut T.K., sending him flying onto the floor. Everyone stopped dancing and backed up.  
  
"What the hell was that for Davis?" T.K. grumbled.  
  
Davis walked up, took his glove off, and slapped T.K. across the face. Then he walked back to where he was standing. "I challenge you J.B.!"  
  
"It's T.K. Davis!" Kari grumbled.  
  
"Yesh Davis, what's up?" Veemon, who had been following him, asked.  
  
"Whatever! Do you accept?" Davis asked impatiently.  
  
"What if I don't?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I don't think you have a choice." Davis smirked as he took out his digivice.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone gasped.  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Veemon Digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into champion  
  
Ex-Veemon!"  
  
"Ex-Veemon." Davis snapped his fingers. Ex-Veemon seemed to fall under a spell and nodded.  
  
"X-Laser!" He called; he fired a blast at a bunch of cars nearby, causing them to explode.  
  
T.K. was horrified. "Alright! I'll do it!" He sighed.  
  
"T.K.! Don't!" Kari cried.  
  
"I have to Kari, if I don't, he'll destroy everything." T.K. said seriously. Kari backed away. "Patamon."  
  
"Right."  
  
{Chorus} Digimon. Digimon.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to!"  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion.  
  
"Angemon!"  
  
{Chorus} Digimon. Digimon.  
  
"Angemon digivolve to!"  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Ultimate.  
  
"Magnaangemon!"  
  
Magnaangemon flew in front of T.K. "Come on Davis, you know you don't stand a chance!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong loser." Davis smirked. He pulled out another Digivice.  
  
"A Dark digivice!" Ken gasped.  
  
"Wormmon!" Davis called.  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Wormmon Digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
Stingmon!"  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"He forced Wormmon to evolve!" Ken gasped.  
  
"Davis! What's wrong with you!" Yolie yelled.  
  
Davis just laughed evil. "Now! Together!" He yelled.  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Ex-Veemon!"  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
Together: "DNA DIGIVOLVE TO! PAILDRAMON!"  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to! Imperialdramon!"  
  
"Imperialdramon transform to! Imperialdramon Fighting Mode!"  
  
"WHAT!" T.K. gasped.  
  
By now all of the digi-destineds were around watching the fight.  
  
"I'll give you one chance T.S.! Give up Kari and I won't destroy your digimon!" Davis called.  
  
"Is THAT what this is about! Sorry Davis but I don't play by those kinds of rules." T.K. shouted back. "Go get 'em Magnaangemon!"  
  
"Right!" Magnaangemon agreed. He activated Excalibur and dashed towards Imperialdramon. He was about to strike when Imperialdramon grabbed his arm and punched him into the stage.  
  
"Giga Crusher!" Imperialdramon fired! Magnaangemon flew up just in time to dodge the attack.  
  
"Gate of Destiny!" Magnaangemon opened the gate, creating a huge Vortex that tired to suck Imperialdramon in.  
  
Imperialdramon held himself inside the gate. "Imperialdramon! Show them you're more than a match for a cheap move like that!" Davis called.  
  
With great strength, Imperialdramon destroyed the gate, closing the vortex. "Positronic Laser!" He called; he blasted Magnaangemon into the ground, creating a huge crater.  
  
Magnaangemon flew up and gave Imperialdramon a great kick and sent him into a building. However Imperialdramon flew straight at him and grabbed his leg. He swung him around and towards the crowed, who got out of the way just in time.  
  
"Finish him off!" Davis ordered. "Charge up your Positronic Laser!" Imperialdramon held his arm out and charged up a huge blast. Davis put his arm in the air. "Fire on my mark! Ready! Fi . . ."  
  
"STOP DAVIS!" Kari screamed; she ran up and put her arms around his arm. Davis put his arm down and looked coldly at her.  
  
"Oh I'll stop Kari . . . only if you do me one thing." He said devilishly. Kari looked scared at him. "Tell me how much you care about T.K.! And I mean the Truth!"  
  
Kari gasped. "The Truth?" She asked dumbfounded. Davis nodded. "The truth is . . . I . . . I . . . I love him!" She cried. (Note: T.K. didn't hear this)  
  
Davis gasped. Kari stared desperately at him. His face turned to an angry one. He grabbed her arm and threw her a good distance away.  
  
"DAVIS! NO!" T.K. yelled.  
  
Kari was on the ground in front of a building (a foot or two away) coughing in pain.  
  
"Imperialdramon! Change of plan!" He stared coldly at Kari. "Fire at Kari!"  
  
T.K. and everyone else gasped in horror.  
  
"But . . . But . . ." Imperialdramon stuttered. It showed he was fighting his control.  
  
"DO IT!" Davis raised his Dark Digivice into the air and yelled.  
  
Imperialdramon's eyes glowed. He turned around and looked at Kari. His eyes teared up. He jerked his arm up and fired above her.  
  
The blast hit the building, causing huge chunks of brick and concrete to fall above Kari.  
  
Scenes of all the digi-destineds faces showed them in horror.  
  
"KARI! NOOOOO!" T.K. yelled.  
  
Kari took one last look at T.K. "T.K.!" She screamed before the rubble fell on her.  
  
T.K. fell on his knees in tears! "KARI!"  
  
Davis stood there laughing in an evil way.  
  
Near by, a cloaked figure stood behind the stage laughing exactly like Davis.  
  
Is this the end of Kari? What is wrong with Davis? Who is this Cloaked Figure? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	10. The End Is Coming!

Chapter 10  
  
{Digimon theme music stars}  
  
Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions change into digital champions to save the digital world Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions digivolve into champions DNA digivolve Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon  
  
"KARI!" T.K. yelled. He, Tai, and Gatomon ran towards the pile of rubble. T.K. started to uncover it. "Come on Kari!" He cried. Soon he came upon Kari and was shocked to see she was unconscious but covered by some sort of light shield. As soon as Tai took off the last rock, the shield vanished. T.K. picked up Kari in his arms.  
  
"Is she?" Tai asked tearfully.  
  
"No, she's alive, but barely. We've got to get her to a hospital."  
  
"Come on Kari." Gatomon cried. Soon she saw Patamon walk weakly towards them. "PATAMON!" She cried. She ran and hugged him. "Are you alright?" Patamon was too weak to speak, he only nodded.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Davis is still laughing like mad. Suddenly a new voice is laughing. Everyone near by looks up to see a cloaked figure jumping in the air; they all run out of the way as he landed right next to Davis.  
  
"Very good Davis! Your usefulness is at an end." He laughed. He snatched the Dark Digivice from Davis's hand. Davis fell on his knees and held his head. The Cloaked figure ran off.  
  
"Davis!" Ken called.  
  
"Ow my head . . . Hey, where's Kari?" Davis asked.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Yolie asked.  
  
"Remember what?" Davis asked irritably. Ken and Yolie told him about the fight. "WHAT! WHERE IS SHE?" They pointed.  
  
Davis got up and was about to run over there, however Ken grabbed his arm. "Don't Davis. T.K. and Tai are over there and I don't think they'd be in the best of moods to listen."  
  
Davis felt horrible about what he did. Soon he hears a familiar laugh. "I know that laugh?" He ran threw a bunch of people.  
  
Meanwhile T.K. if with Kari as an ambulance pulls up. A bunch of paramedics show up with a stretcher and put her on it. Tai jumps in. "You coming T.K.?"  
  
T.K. was about to come on when he saw Davis run by. "No, you go ahead. I've got business to take care of." He ran after Davis as the ambulance pulled off.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The cloaked figure jumped on a bike. He was about to peddle off when.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Davis growled.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Digi-traitor! I must say you did better than I thought you would." The figure laughed.  
  
"I'll make you pay for what you made me do!" Davis said angrily.  
  
"I MADE you do? HA! Don't be ridicules! I never made you do anything! Oh I may have helped you along, but it was YOU who put your hand into the dark water to take the Dark Digivice! It was YOU who made the challenge! It was YOU who, in a fit of anger, attacked Kari! I never MADE you do it!" He laughed.  
  
Davis couldn't believe it. 'He's right! I could have stopped myself. It's my fault Kari's in trouble. NO! It can't be my fault! It's HIS!'  
  
"So long!" The cloaked figure peddled off.  
  
Davis jumped on an unlocked bike and peddled after him. T.K. arrived just as Davis left.  
  
"Davis! I'll make you pay for what you did to Kari!" He looked around and found a bunch of guys standing by a mountain bike. "Excuse me." T.K. said as he jumped on and peddled off.  
  
"HEY! THAT'S MY BIKE JERK!" One of the guys yelled.  
  
Later  
  
The cloaked had gained enough distance from Davis to stop for a moment.  
  
"I never thought there'd be so much dark energies in this Digivice. It'll take longer to absorb all of it. But how can I distract them long enough?" He asked himself. He looked inside a store window to see a TV.  
  
"Tomorrow will be a proud day for Tokyo Airlines! They will be main test site for the ALL COMPUTRIZED PILOTED airplane prototype! As we speak preparations are being made for the . . ." A near by TV New reporter read. The cloaked figure laughed and peddled ahead. Not long after, Davis went by, and then T.K. did.  
  
Later at Tokyo Airlines  
  
The cloaked figure made a rough "parking job" with his bike as he crashed it through a glass window and jumped off. The police in the airport ran to arrest him.  
  
"I don't have time for this." He put his hands up and created a huge force that sent the policemen flying. Davis stopped his bike and ran after him. T.K. wasn't far behind.  
  
The cloaked figure kept on running and sending anything that crossed his past flying out of the way. Davis followed.  
  
Not long Davis caught up with him onto the plane (which didn't look any different from a private jet plane). However when he got there, the cloaked figure was gone.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Davis wondered. Suddenly, Davis was spun around and punched hard in the face. He Davis got up, he saw it was T.K. still dressed in his White suit, now stained with Davis's blood from that punch.  
  
"Davis! I can never forgive you for what you did to Kari!" T.K. said really loudly.  
  
"T.K. . . . I . . ." Before Davis could finish, T.K. tackled him and started beating the crap out of him.  
  
"Don't worry Davis, I won't kill you! I'll save that moment for if Kari doesn't survive!" T.K. joked in a furious tone.  
  
Davis took this opportunity to punch T.K off of him. Then he stood up. "Listen T.K.! You're right, I did do something I can never make up for, but hear me out PLEASE!" He begged. T.K. saw in his eyes he was really desperate.  
  
"It wasn't my entire fault, it was this cloaked guy . . . he's . . . HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Davis yelled and pointed. The cloaked figure was right behind T.K. with a switch blade. "LOOK OUT!" Davis cried. He pushed T.K. out of the way and was stabbed in the shoulder. T.K. got up and saw the whole thing.  
  
The cloaked figure picked Davis up. "You fool; you have served your purpose. You could have stayed alive, but instead you chose death." He lifted his hand and was about to do something when T.K. head butt him to the ground. He let go of Davis and sent him reeling to the wall of the plane.  
  
The cloaked figure started to laugh. "You fool! You sealed your fate coming here as well!" With that, he put his hand to the plane. Suddenly the door slammed shut and everything started to turn on.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
In the control tower, a pilot is looking at the reading from the prototype.  
  
"Uh boss? The prototype plane is starting!" He pointed out.  
  
Whoever was in charge ran over to the computers. "What! How?"  
  
"It appears to be a virus or something."  
  
"That's impossible; we made sure it was equipped with the most state-of-the- art anti-virus programs."  
  
Another pilot stood up. "Uh sir, according to my readings . . . whatever's controlling the ship isn't from our world."  
  
The boss turned white  
  
Back on the plane  
  
The plane is starting to take off.  
  
'This guy's not human.' T.K. thought. Suddenly the guy punched him down the aisle. T.K. got up, ran, and punched him in the head, knocking his hood down. T.K. gasped. "Apollo!"  
  
Apollo laughed. "Yes, such a nice human name isn't it! It is time to end this!" He lifted the dark digivice and rammed it straight into his chest. He ran, a lot faster this time, at T.K. and punched, a lot harder this time too.  
  
By now the plane is in the air and over the lake.  
  
T.K. grabbed Apollo and threw him down the plane and into a set of chairs. Then he grabbed a seat cushion and tossed it square in the face. Apollo screamed and did a punch-kick combo, sending T.K. to the floor. However T.K. got up quickly.  
  
"IDIOT! Don't you feel any pain?" Apollo cried.  
  
"Yes, but my anger helps me ignore it! It is really YOUR fault for what happened to Kari!" T.K. charged and put Apollo into a strangle hold. Then he rammed him into the side of the plane.  
  
Apollo smirked. He put his hand onto the plane, causing it to turn around. The sudden change in direction sent T.K. reeling to the other side and right into the emergency hatch. Apollo put T.K., now, in a strangle hold. Davis started to come to.  
  
"Time to die digi-destined of hope. Say hi to Kari for me." He smirked. T.K. growled in anger.  
  
"T.K.!" Davis called. He pulled the knife out of his shoulder and threw it to T.K. T.K. grabbed it and shoved it into Apollo.  
  
Apollo reeled back and was now laying on the emergency hatch. "Now you will pay for your crimes." T.K. stared cold fully.  
  
Apollo smirked. He grabbed T.K.'s tie with one hand, and forced the hatch open with the other. The hatch blew open, sending Apollo out, dragging T.K. with him. T.K. grabbed on to the inside of the plane as hard as he could. "If I must go, I won't go alone!" Apollo cried.  
  
Meanwhile below  
  
"I sure hope Kari's okay." Mimi sighed.  
  
"Where could those two have gone?" Ken wondered.  
  
"I have no idea." Izzy sighed.  
  
"Boy that Davis! How could he have been so stupid to let him get caught up like that by that weird guy in the cloak?" Yolie growled. "Why when I get my hands on him I'll . . ."  
  
"I think T.K.'ll want the pleasure of doing that Yolie." Matt joked seriously.  
  
"Like Ken asked, where are those guys?" Cody added.  
  
Sora, who was looking around the lake through binoculars, looked shocked. "Hey guys look!" She pointed to the plane.  
  
"Yeah?" Matt asked. Sora put the binoculars in front of him. Matt looked and gasped. "Oh my god! It's T.K.!"  
  
Everyone crowded around him. Ken took the binoculars. "Hey! It's Apollo Catalyst, the new kid! What's he doing holding on to T.K.'s tie?"  
  
Back on the plane  
  
T.K. felt like this was it, until Davis ran up and started to pull T.K. back.  
  
"Ah no, you ain't dieing on me now man!" He groaned as he tried getting T.K. back on. T.K.'s tie started to rip as Davis and Apollo struggled. Suddenly it snapped; Davis and T.K. fell back on the plane while Apollo fell down to the lake miles below.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Apollo started to yell. When he was half way near the lake, the Dark Digivice disappeared. When Apollo saw this, he laughed evilly and manically before he hit the water.  
  
T.K. and Davis saw it all. "No one could've survived that." T.K. mentioned.  
  
"Man, what a way to go." Davis sighed.  
  
The two looked at each other.  
  
"Davis, even though you are a Jerk and an idiot and a macho guy!" T.K. said loudly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know how bad I am, don't rub it is." Davis moaned.  
  
"Well, thanks." T.K. put his bloody hand out.  
  
"Huh?" Davis seemed surprised. He shook his hand then.  
  
"Boy, mom's going to be furious about this." T.K. laughed as he looked at his bloody red and white suit. Davis laughed.  
  
Suddenly the plane started to feel like it was falling. "Uh oh." Davis gasped. The two ran to the front of the plane where they saw it had no control, just a bunch of lights and diodes. "There's no controls! We're going to crash! What'll we do?"  
  
"Look for parachutes!" T.K. yelled.  
  
The two frantically looked around for parachutes but to no avail.  
  
"We're doomed!" Davis sighed.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Ah no! Look's like they're in trouble!" Yolie, now with the binoculars, yelled panically.  
  
"What'll we do?" Joe cried  
  
"Let . . . me go!" Patamon, now bandaged up, moaned.  
  
"No! You're too weak to even digivolve!" Gatomon cried.  
  
"Let me handle this . . . Biyomon!" Sora said seriously.  
  
"Right!"  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
Birdramon!"  
  
"Let me help!" Yolie called. "Hawkmon!"  
  
"You got it!" Hawkmon thumbed up.  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
Aquilamon!"  
  
The two huge bird digimon flew up towards the plane.  
  
Back on the plane  
  
T.K. looked out the window. "Hey! Davis look!" Davis walked up and smiled when they saw the approaching digimon coming to help.  
  
"Come on Davis!" Aquilamon called. Davis jumped on.  
  
"T.K.! Your turn!" Birdramon called. T.K. jumped on as well.  
  
"Birdramon! Take me to Kari!" T.K. asked. Birdramon nodded and flew towards the hospital.  
  
"Do you want to follow him Davis?" Aquilamon asked.  
  
"Na, I'm not the one she wants to see. It him she wants." Davis sighed. "I admit it no T.B. I mean T.K., you win." As he spoke, the plane crashed, harmlessly, into the lake.  
  
Back near the party  
  
Davis jumped off of Aquilamon. "Hey guys!" He waved.  
  
"Davis! Where's T.K?" Matt asked.  
  
"And Birdramon?" Sora asked.  
  
"T.K. asked Birdramon to take him to Kari." Davis answered.  
  
"Come on, we'll follow them." Matt grabbed Sora as they ran to his car.  
  
"Wait for us!" Patamon and Gatomon cried. Gatomon grabbed and lifted Patamon and ran after the two into the car.  
  
'Boy am I glad I have my tail ring now.' Gatomon sighed.  
  
Elsewhere, as the sun is almost full up.  
  
A little girl wearing an inner tube in the water is starting to cry. "MOMMY! MOMMY!"  
  
"What is it dear?" The mother asked from the shore.  
  
"The water's to hot!" She cried.  
  
"Nonsense sweetie, the water's nice and warm; {dibs her hand in water} see it's nice and . . ." Before she could finish she pulled her hand out of the water. "HOT! OH GOD! Sweetie, swim back to shore! The water's boiling!" The mother ran into the water as her little girl tried to swim back. As soon as the mother got her daughter and got to shore; she held her little girl and cried in fear. She looked behind her and saw the water was bubbling.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
A boat is floating on the water, not far from shore. On board, a young couple are laying down. "Didn't I tell you this would be great Sue?" The guy asked.  
  
"Yeah, you were right Sam. Japan is a great place for boating." Sue smiled. Suddenly she started to smell something. "Say, you smell that?"  
  
"Yeah, now that you mention it. It smells like . . ." Sam gasped when he saw where the smell was coming from. "Oh GOD! FIRE!" He point behind Sue. The boat had caught on fire.  
  
"OH GOD!" Sue cried. The two jumped into the water. "OH MAN! Is it hot!"  
  
"What is this planet trying to do? Cook us! Swim! Swim for shore!" Sam cried. He and Sue swam as fast as they could back to shore.  
  
At the hospital  
  
T.K. waved to Birdramon, who decided to wait for Sora to show up, and ran in. He up to a desk. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Kari Kamiah is?" He asked.  
  
"Why sure cutie." The receptionist smiled as she typed at the computer. "Let's see, she's . . . ah yes . . . she's down the hall and to your left in the recuperating hall." She pointed out.  
  
T.K. ran down the hall and came to the room. As soon as he opened the door and saw Tai, a doctor approached him. "Excuse me sir but only family are allowed in. I'm afraid you'll have to wait." He started to drag T.K. away.  
  
"Wait!" Tai called. The doctor stopped. "He is family, well . . . he's . . . uh . . . going to be I mean."  
  
"Going to be?" T.K. and the doctor asked.  
  
"Yeah . . . he's . . . uh . . . her fiancée!" Tai blurted out.  
  
"FIANCEE!" T.K.'s eyes bugged out!  
  
"But . . ." The doctor looked at Kari's file. "She's only 12?"  
  
"Yeah . . . uh . . . you know how parents are these days. Always wanting the youngest to marry someone right away right?" Tai nervously put his hand behind his head. Then he grabbed a dumbfounded T.K. into the room. The doctor seemed stupefied.  
  
Inside the room  
  
Kari is lying on the bed, still dressed in her white dress. T.K. sat next to her with his head down.  
  
"Boy that Davis! When I get my hands on him I'll . . ." Tai started angrily.  
  
"Tai, I think we have a bigger problem that Davis." T.K. sighed.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Tai asked. T.K. explained what happened on the plane.  
  
"But, like you said, nothing could have survived that fall." Tai mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, but that guy wasn't human." T.K. sighed. Suddenly he saw something happening to Kari. She was starting to fade away. Tai saw it too.  
  
"What's happening to her?" Tai demanded.  
  
"Something must be trying to take her to the Digital World again!" T.K. said seriously.  
  
"AGAIN! You mean this has happened before?" Tai shouted.  
  
"Yeah Tai it has. Look, we don't have time to talk about it. I've got to help Kari." T.K. said sternfully. He noticed Kari was hold her digivice tightly. 'Hmm, I wonder?" T.K. pulled out his Digivice and held it in his hands. Then he place his hands on top of Kari's and closed his eyes. There was a huge flash.  
  
When T.K. opened his eyes, he was in the Dark Sea. He looked around. "KARI!" He called. "KARI WHERE ARE YOU!"  
  
Suddenly he looked out to the sea and saw a huge shadowy being. He could also make out Kari in its grasp.  
  
"KARI!" He yelled. He jumped into the water and swam, with all his might, towards her. As he swam, the blood washed off his suit.  
  
He swam and swam until he reached the creature.  
  
"Welcome, holder of Hope! I am Darkmon! My powers are the most powerful of all evil Digimon next to the Dark Lord himself!" Darkmon laughed.  
  
"T.K." Kari moaned.  
  
"LET HER GO!" T.K. yelled.  
  
"You want her? Come and get her!" Darkmon mocked. He placed Kari down into the water and held her there.  
  
"KARI!" T.K. cried. He dove and swam towards her. He tried to pull her out, when he suddenly started to get stuck inside Darkmon as well. "WHAT?"  
  
"You fool, do you really believe I'd let you get her that easily?" Darkmon laughed. "I am a living shadow! Nothing can escape my dark grasp!"  
  
Soon, T.K. and Kari were enveloped by Darkmon's fist.  
  
"Kari, I'm sorry." T.K. moaned.  
  
In the real world  
  
Tai is sitting there patiently waiting for T.K. and Kari to awaken when he heard something outside the door.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but only family are allowed in there." The doctor said.  
  
"But my brother's in there!" A voice cried; it was Matt.  
  
"Ah yes. Well, I'd like to congratulate you on your brother getting such a wonderful fiancée." The doctor chuckled.  
  
"WHAT?" Matt yelled. Tai flinched. Suddenly the door burst opened as Matt and Sora entered. "What's this I hear about T.K. being Kari's fiancée?" Matt asked.  
  
"Long story Matt, just listen to me this is serious. T.K. and Kari are . . ."  
  
"AHH!" Sora screamed as she pointed to T.K. and Kari. Both were flickering in and out of reality until they suddenly vanished.  
  
Tai, Matt, and Sora where left horrified.  
  
"What has happened to T.K. and Kari? Will they ever survive Darkmon? What is happening to the water in the lake? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	11. The End Is Here!

Chapter 11  
  
{Digimon theme music stars}  
  
Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions change into digital champions to save the digital world Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions digivolve into champions DNA digivolve Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon  
  
Across the lake the water is bubbling as if it were on a stove. The hot gases rise into the air. Soon dark clouds filled the sky, creating a shield of pitch black darkness. The only cause of light was lightning.  
  
"Hey! Who turned off the light?" Joe cried.  
  
"Get your hands off of me!" Yolie screamed and hit whoever it was.  
  
"OW! Yolie it's me!" Ken cried.  
  
"Opps, sorry." Yolie apologized.  
  
Suddenly, there was a huge explosion and the sky turned fiery red.  
  
"What's going on?" Davis yelled.  
  
"LOOK!" Izzy pointed to Mt. Fuji. It was erupting.  
  
Suddenly the ground began to rumble and shake.  
  
"Earthquake!" Mimi cried in terror.  
  
Then giant balls of fire rained from the sky.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Ken yelled as he pushed Yolie out of the path of one of them.  
  
Many of the fireballs flew and rammed into buildings. Some buildings were decimated by the earthquakes, and others were destroyed by the lightning. Soon the wind started to kick up very strongly.  
  
"What is this, the end of the world?" Yolie cried as loud as she could against the wind.  
  
Suddenly everything stopped dead and it's black again.  
  
"Great, everything is dark again." Davis complained.  
  
Just then, the clouds began to part in the area around the lake. Instead of a nice beautiful blue sky, it was as red as blood.  
  
Everyone in the area, that survived the destruction anyway, were approaching the lake and saw everything. The digi-destineds joined them and the water was really boiling in the center of the lake.  
  
Suddenly something began to rise from the water. With it came a very devilish laugh. Soon a huge humanoid creature had appeared. The creature was black and with some spots of grey for a mouth and eyes. He had TONS of hands and tentacles where his legs should be.  
  
Apocalymon!" Izzy yelled.  
  
"WHAT! I thought we destroyed him?" Davis cried.  
  
"AH, or so you thought!" Apocalymon cackled and stared at Davis. "I have been planning and dreaming of this day since before ANY of you have been born!"  
  
The digi-destineds gasped.  
  
"The first time you brats came to the Digital World four years ago went EXACTLY as I had planned. Everything was perfect, if that traitor didn't have other plans."  
  
We see scenes from Season 1 of Digimon up until Myotismon's defeat.  
  
"That fool almost ruined my plans with his little return! But that's wasn't the worst of the problems! That fool Piedmon allowed the one thing I feared most to happen! A relationship between those with the Crests of Light and Hope!"  
  
We see scenes from Piedmon's Last Jest, ending with TK and Kari together.  
  
"Because of that fool Myotismon, I had to reveal myself to you all. That way, I could be defeated and return stronger then ever! And then something else happened that I never expected. A love triangle was formed with the holders of light and hope!"  
  
Scenes of TK, Kari, and Davis are shown.  
  
"Before hand I had tried to form such a triangle between the ones you call Tai, Matt and Sora! However that never came to pass. But with these three, however, I could fulfill my plan 1000 fold! All I had to do was use the one who was the true cause of this triangle!"  
  
Scenes first showed Tai, Matt, and Sora. Then it ends with a single picture of Davis.  
  
"Me!" Davis cried.  
  
"Yes! You! With your hatred for the holder of Hope and a need to want the holder of Light; you were perfect! I just needed to increase that hatred a little further! So I called you all to the Digital World and separated you all from those two! I knew Davis's hatred would explode into inner rage over TK being alone with Kari!"  
  
Scenes from the first few chapters are shown.  
  
"Then I finally made my move! While Piedmon attacked you, I created a Dark Digivice from the imprint Ken so graciously left in the Dark Sea when he was there years ago! I also created the form of Apollo Catalyst so that I could, personally, watch and observe Davis's rage build as TK and Kari got closer together! Then, using my new powers I gained from being resurrected, I sent an exact copy of me to attack you; that way, you would believe me destroyed and no longer a threat! After you left, I soon followed!"  
  
Scenes from previous chapters revealing that it was Apocalymon's hand grabbing the Dark Digivice from the Dark Sea and turning into Apollo. Then it shows him creating a clone of himself. Finally it shows him entering the real world threw the computer.  
  
"Once I realized my earlier attempt at a love triangle failed, I continued with Davis! I soon led him to the Dark Sea, which is also my own personal domain, and "persuaded" him to take a copy of the Dark Digivice! Once the DD3 was in his hands, he was place under my control! Whatever evil thought was in his mind, I made sure he would act upon it! Not only that, but whatever Dark Energies he produced; the DD3 absorbed! His hatred for the holder of the crest of hope had created enough Despair in the DD3 already; however it wasn't until the holder of the crest of light confessed her feelings for TK that Davis gained a hatred for her AND created a far greater concentration of Darkness for the DD3 to absorb! And the rest, as they say, is history!" Apocalymon cackled insanely!  
  
"You'll never win Apocalymon!" Ken yelled.  
  
"Oh no, my friend. That is where you're wrong! DEAD Wrong!" Apocalymon laughed. "ARISE MY HATEMON AND NIGHTMON!"  
  
With that, he raised his hand into the air and, out of the water, came a near infinite amount of weird, slimy, Digimon. The grey ones were Hatemon and the Black ones were Nightmon.  
  
"EWW! What ARE those things?" Yolie screamed. Suddenly one of them grabbed on to her. "AHHHH!"  
  
"YOLIE!" Ken yelled. He grabbed the Nightmon off of Yolie and drop-kicked it away. Unfortunatly there were more coming.  
  
"We can't do this alone!" Cody cried.  
  
"Leave it to us!" Armadillomon called.  
  
"Right!" All of the digimon agreed.  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Palmon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
Togemon!"  
  
"Togemon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Ultimate  
  
Lilymon!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Ultimate  
  
Mega Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Ultimate  
  
Zudomon!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
Ex-Veemon!  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
Stingmon!"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
Aquilamon!"  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to!  
  
{Chorus} Digivolve into Champion  
  
Ankylomon!"  
  
With that, all of the Digimon flew into action and tried to blast all of there tiny Digimon. The digi-destiends just watched.  
  
"AHH!" A voice screamed. They all turned to see a woman was attacked by a Hatemon.  
  
"Get off of her!" Joe ran up and ripped the digimon off and tossed it away. He looked at the woman and saw the leg where the creature had been was burned. "Seems they can hurt you if they hold on long enough."  
  
"What do we do?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Hmm . . . a digimon burn is a little tricky to heal . . ." Joe thought aloud. "Okay, I need some sort of silk bandage to cover the wound."  
  
"My dress is part silk." Mimi mentioned.  
  
"Prefect!" Joe smiled. Mimi ripped apart of her dress and handed the strip to Joe. Joe, carefully, wrapped the woman's leg tightly.  
  
'There has to be some other way I can help.' Mimi thought. 'But how? The only way I was ever able to truly help was by . . . WAIT!'  
  
Mimi ran up to Cody. "Cody! I need your help!" She looked to Lilymon. "LILYMON!" She called.  
  
"HUH?" Lilymon called back.  
  
"I NEED YOUR HELP!" Mimi called. As soon as Lilymon flew up Mimi looked, for one of the few times ever, very serious. "Okay! Follow me!" She grabbed Cody and dragged him away as Lilymon followed.  
  
"Yolie! We need Tai and Matt!" Ken grunted as he tossed a bunch of Hatemon and Nightmon away.  
  
"Right! Aquilamon!" She called.  
  
"Heard the whole thing! Hop on!" Aquilamon grunted. Yolie jumped on and the two flew off to the hospital.  
  
"HA HA HA HA!" Apocalymon laughed as more Hatemon and Nightmon crawled out of the water.  
  
At a computer store  
  
Mimi picked up a nearby stone and chucked it into the nearly broken glass window.  
  
"MIMI! What are you doing?" Cody cried.  
  
"I've got an idea. Just open the digi-port!" Mimi said sternly.  
  
"Okay, Okay! Digi-port open!" Cody called.  
  
"Right! I'll e-mail you what to do next later. Come on Lilymon!" Mimi called.  
  
"Right!" Lilymon thumbed up.  
  
With that Mimi and Lilymon went into the digital world.  
  
'I hope she knows what she's doing?' Cody thought.  
  
Back at the fight  
  
"Is this the best you digimon got?" Apocalymon cackled. Suddenly a missile fired at him. "Who dares?"  
  
Ken and Davis looked into the air and saw a bunch of jet fighters flying.  
  
"Accelerate to attack formation!" One of the pilots called.  
  
"YE HA! We ain't gonna let some kids be the only ones saving the day!" Another called.  
  
"Those idiots!" Davis yelled.  
  
"Alright men! Fire!" The lead pilot ordered. They all fired bullets at Apocalymon, but they did nothing to harm him.  
  
"Fools!" Apocalymon laughed. With a wave of his hand he destroyed the jets. There was nothing left of them at all.  
  
"No way." Ken gasped.  
  
"That murder." Davis gasped.  
  
"So the humans want a part to huh? Find then!" Apocalymon raised his right hand.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
At a near by military base.  
  
"Sir! All of the nuclear missiles are firing!" A soldier cried.  
  
"WHAT! Abort them immediately!" The general ordered.  
  
"I can't!" The soldier cried.  
  
Suddenly all over the world nuclear missiles fired into the air. They all flew to Japan and encircled Apocalymon.  
  
"Anymore attacks!" Apocalymon roared. "And I will lower my hand and drop these missiles!"  
  
"He's not bluffing!" Izzy gasped.  
  
"What do we do?" Joe looked up from helping a patient.  
  
Soon all of the digimon stopped attacking.  
  
Back at the computer store  
  
"Where could Mimi be? What is she doing?" Cody wondered as he walked in a circle. Suddenly his D-Terminal made a noise. "Finally." He took it out and read the e-mail. "Open all of the computers? HUH?" Cody decided not to ask and did what the e-mail said. "Digi-port open! Digi-port open! Digi-port open!" Soon he opened all of the computers with digi-ports.  
  
Suddenly Mimi and Lilymon arrived. "Okay Cody, better get out of here. Things are about to get a little crowded." Mimi giggled.  
  
As soon as the three got out of the store.  
  
"WHAT THE!" Cody gasped. Digimon came out of the computers! Hundreds of them! Thousands of them! Millions of them! "Did you invite the whole digital world?"  
  
"Just about it." Mimi laughed. "I told a group of people, they told another and another and soon I got everyone here!"  
  
Back at the fight  
  
"Awe. Are you just going to give up? Maybe I should just drop these things because you're no longer any fun!" Apocalymon mocked. The digi- destineds and everyone nearby gasped and braced themselves.  
  
Apocalymon was about to drop his hand when he realized he couldn't. "WHAT?" He cried. He looked to see thousands of digimon where holding his arm up. His eyes bugged out.  
  
"What the hey?" Davis wondered.  
  
"Hey guys! Finally brought reinforcements!" Mimi smiled as she and Cody ran up.  
  
Apocalymon glared as he saw all of the machine-digimon were disabling the missiles. Soon all of them fell, on their own, harmlessly into the water. Then he started to laugh as the digimon released him.  
  
"I must thank you all for coming here! Now it'll be much simpler to destroy all of you in one swoop!" Apocalymon laughed. He made a huge circle with his hands and a gateway opened.  
  
"What's he doing?" Ken asked.  
  
Izzy gasped. "He's opening a doorway for the Digital world!" Everyone looked shocked at Izzy.  
  
"You fools! You'll all be destroyed once I merge these two worlds together!" Apocalymon roared.  
  
"We've got to stop him! Blast it Yolie, what's taking so long?" Ken grumbled.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Yolie and Aquilamon were busy keeping Hatemon and Nightmon off of them as they flew.  
  
"Why'd these things have to be such good jumpers?" Yolie cried. "We would have been there by now if it wasn't for them!"  
  
"There's Birdramon!" Aquilamon called. "Looks like she's keeping the Hatemon and Nightmon away from the incoming patients."  
  
"Cool! Drop me off and help!" Yolie called.  
  
"Roger!" Aquilamon agreed.  
  
Yolie jumped off and ran inside.  
  
In Kari's room  
  
"I still don't understand what happened. But I ain't leaving until I see my sister again." Tai grumbled.  
  
"Nor will I until TK is back." Matt agreed.  
  
Suddenly Yolie slide to the door.  
  
"Whoa! Hey guys! We need your help! Apocalymon's back!" Yolie cried.  
  
"WHAT!" The two gasped.  
  
"You guys have got to go!" Sora said.  
  
"But TK and Kari?" They said together.  
  
"Listen, I'll stay here and watch out. I'll let you know if anything comes up." Sora sighed.  
  
The two guys were quiet for a moment, and then they nodded.  
  
"Alright! Come on!" Yolie cheered. The three ran out of the room.  
  
Sora turned back to the empty bed and chair where TK and Kari were.  
  
"Where are you guys? I have a feeling we'll definitely need your help." She sighed sadly.  
  
In the Dark Sea  
  
Darkmon is still laughing devilishly. "The Dark Lords plan is nearly complete!"  
  
We see TK and Kari are still unconscious inside his grasp.  
  
Can our heroes survive Apocalymon's wraith? Will TK and Kari ever escape Darkmon? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	12. The Final Battle

Chapter 12  
  
{Digimon theme music stars}  
  
Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions change into digital champions to save the digital world Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions digivolve into champions DNA digivolve Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon  
  
All of the digimon are flying around Apocalymon and attacking him. It is like he's being attacked by a hive of bees!  
  
"Little Pests!" He roared. He raised his hand into the air and many of the Hatemon and Nightmon rose from the water and tackled a bunch of Digimon.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!" A voice boomed out. A huge energy blast ran threw a huge pack of Nightmon and Hatemon.  
  
"METAL WOLF CLAW!" Another voice boomed out. A blue flash shot by the digimon being attacked and knocked off their attackers.  
  
Ken and Davis ran up to the railing and looked up.  
  
"Wargreymon!" Davis called.  
  
"Metal Garurumon!" Ken called.  
  
"Hey Guys!" Tai called.  
  
"Did we miss anything yet?" Matt joked.  
  
"Na, you're just in time." Joe smiled.  
  
Matt's face became serious. "Good." He stares at Tai. "Let's do it."  
  
Tai nodded. "Digivolve together!" The two yelled.  
  
Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon merged into Omnimon.  
  
"You think they'll need help Davis?" Ken, sarcastically, asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Davis, sarcastically, replied.  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Ex-Veemon!"  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
Together: "DNA DIGIVOLVE TO! PAILDRAMON!"  
  
{Chorus} Digimon Digimon  
  
"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to! Imperialdramon!"  
  
"Imperialdramon transform to! Imperialdramon Fighting Mode!"  
  
Apocalymon noticed them and smirked.  
  
"Finally! Something that'll actually put up a fight!" He laughed. With a wave of his hand, he created a huge force wave that sent all of the encircling digimon reeling into the water and/or land.  
  
Omnimon adjusted his cape. Everyone watching was amazed at this. Apocalymon sent tons of energy blasts at Omnimon! Omnimon went in circles around him and dodged all of the attack. As soon as Apocalymon stopped blast, he turned and fired a few shots of his own. He flew overhead and fired there too. Unfortunately nothing seemed to affect him. As soon as Omnimon landed; he charged up a huge blast and fired. Tons of smoke filled the area.  
  
"All right!" Tai cheered.  
  
"Don't be so happy yet." Izzy mumbled.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Apocalymon was still standing; not a scratch was on him.  
  
"Is that the best you got?" He laughed. He fired a huge blast at Omnimon and sent him reeling threw buildings.  
  
"Our turn!" Imperialdramon yelled.  
  
He flew around Apocalymon and started firing at him. Apocalymon fired back, however Imperialdramon dodged them all. He flew into the air and fired a Giga Crusher attack. Again there was a ton of smoke. Once it cleared Apocalymon was still standing.  
  
"No way!" Imperialdramon gasped.  
  
"A worthy effort, but futile nonetheless." Apocalymon laughed. He shot a huge blast that sent Imperialdramon reeling into the bridge.  
  
At the hospital  
  
Sora is sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed.  
  
'Come on you guys.' She thought. Suddenly Omnimon rammed right threw the building. He practically went right past Sora. Sora braced herself. As the smoke cleared, she stood looking out of the huge hole and saw Omnimon on the ground.  
  
"Omnimon." She gasped quietly.  
  
Omnimon got up and flew back towards Apocalymon.  
  
'I was right; we DO need TK and Kari! Where are you guys?' Sora cried. Patamon and Gatomon held each others hands.  
  
In the Dark Sea  
  
TK is now awake and struggling to find Kari in Darkmon.  
  
"Come on Kari! Where are you?" Kari called as he "swam" in the darkness.  
  
Soon he found Kari. Still in her white dress. She was barely conscious.  
  
"TK." She moaned. "I'm . . . I'm sorry . . . sorry that I'm not . . . strong like . . . my brother . . . or you . . ."  
  
TK got swam to Kari and held her in his arms. "Kari! That's not true! You're strong! Stronger than your brother . . . heck even stronger than me! Don't die on me . . . Please!" He cried. "I . . . I love you."  
  
"TK . . ." Kari's eyes barely opened a little.  
  
"How touching." Darkmon laughed.  
  
Suddenly TK was being electrocuted by lightning. "AHHHHH!" He cried.  
  
Kari's eyes shot open. "TK!" She cried.  
  
"I'm surprised you two have been able to regain consciousness. Not many have been able to withstand the power of Darkmon! But I'm afraid it's time for Hope to die." He laughed.  
  
"KARI!" TK cried in pain.  
  
"TK!" Kari cried with tears in her eyes. 'I will be strong! I can help!' Kari concentrated and started to glow.  
  
Outside Darkmon was laughing; suddenly something caught his attention. "Huh?" His hand was starting to glow. "WHAT!" The glow grew brighter until it, literally, ripped apart his who arm. He reeled back in pain, holding the place where his shoulder was. "This is impossible! How . . ."  
  
He suddenly noticed a blinding ball of light. Then Kari appeared in the center, her white dress fluttering from the power being given off. TK is in the ball of light too; amazed at what she's doing.  
  
"I will not tolerate what you have done! I have done everything I can to make sure everyone I know comes before me! Every digimon we've faced, good or evil, I've always seen the good in them! But YOU! I see only evil in you! You tried to kill TK! You tried to take me from my brother and friends!" She cried. With that, the glow around her grew brighter and larger.  
  
"ARGHHHH!" Darkmon cried as he, and the whole Dark Sea, was enveloped by the light.  
  
Back at the hospital  
  
TK and Kari started to reappear on the bed, just exactly the way they were when they left. Sora gasped in shock. Patamon and Gatomon just stared.  
  
The two slowly opened their eyes, gasped, and hugged each other.  
  
"TK!" Patamon cheered.  
  
"KARI!" Gatomon cheered.  
  
The two jumped, turned, and saw their digimon running towards them.  
  
"Hey! How you feeling Patamon?" TK asked.  
  
"A lot better now that you're here." Patamon smiled.  
  
"Don't ever do that again Kari!" Gatomon cried.  
  
"Don't worry Gatomon; I've got a feeling I won't ever disappear again." Kari sighed.  
  
The two looked at Sora who was starting to tear up.  
  
"Hey Sora . . . what's wrong?" Kari asked.  
  
Sora did say anything; she just ran up and hugged the two digi-destineds tightly. "YOU GUYS HAD ME WORRIED THERE!" She cried.  
  
"AH! Sora . . ." Kari choked.  
  
"Can't breathe . . ." TK choked.  
  
Sora heard them and released them quickly. "Guys! We've got a big problem." She said as straight as she could.  
  
Back at the lake  
  
Imperialdramon and Omnimon are held by Apocalymon's many hands/tentacles.  
  
"You two disappoint me. I expected better from two of the most powerful digimon ever. But, alias, you failed. Good bye." Apocalymon mocked, ending with a sarcastic hand wave. With that the two digimon were dragged underwater where they were attacked by Nightmon and Hatemon.  
  
The digi-destineds watched, helplessly at the terror this monster was causing.  
  
Suddenly Apocalymon roared in pain. "ARGH! What is this pain! Wait! Could it be! My domain the Dark Sea has been destroyed? But! That would mean?"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
An arrow hit Apocalymon in the face. "ARGH!" He snarled.  
  
Everyone looked up and saw Angewomon and Magnaangemon.  
  
"HEY GUYS!" A voice called. They all turned around to see TK and Kari running up. Sora was behind them on Birdramon.  
  
"TK!" Matt cried.  
  
"KARI!" Tai cried. The two ran up and hugged their siblings tightly. The two looked like they were being crushed.  
  
'Not again.' They thought.  
  
"Excalibur!" Magnaangemon activated his sword and started slashing apart various hands and tentacles surrounding where Omnimon and Imperialdramon were. Then the two dove into the water. Within moments they pulled their comrades out and to shore. Imperialdramon seemed fine but Omnimon looked like a wreak.  
  
"Omnimon! Are you alright?" Tai cried. Omnimon said nothing.  
  
"Time to end this!" Kari cried.  
  
"Right! He's going down!" TK yelled.  
  
{Chorus} Digimon. Digimon.  
  
"MAGNAANGEMON!"  
  
"ANGEWOMON!"  
  
Together: "DNA DIGIVOLVE TO! ANGELMON!"  
  
"You fools really think I'll be taken down by such simple tricks as DNA Digivolving? I guess it's time to use all of my power!" Apocalymon cried. Everyone gasped. Apocalymon let out a deaf deifying roar and started to glow. His mouth extended with huge teeth like a crocodile! He grew a few miles taller and gained huge decayed wings; his skin also became very hard and rough. With a huge, very evil laugh, he let loose a huge energy blast.  
  
Their wings seemed to envelope them for a moment, protecting them; then, like a true angel, they opened up and spread out to their full extent. The angel digimon flew straight for his foe and started to slash at it with his staff. After every hit he changed locations to dodge his opponent's attacks. Apocalymon roared in pain with each hit. In retaliation, Apocalymon raised his hands into the air and shot out lightning bolts at Angelmon. With a twirl of his staff, Angelmon deflected the attack.  
  
"GET HIM!" A person in the crowed cheered. Soon everyone started to cheer for Angelmon.  
  
Angelmon started to fire white blasts at Apocalymon, nearly sending him into the water. Apocalymon fired thousands of blasts of his own at Angelmon, who either dodged them or knocked them back at him.  
  
Soon Apocalymon seemed he had enough. "You're going to pay for all the pain and suffering you've caused." Angelmon called.  
  
"Tell me, what is it you remember about the first time you ever fought me?" Apocalymon asked in a snarl tone.  
  
"You were evil and cruel and wanted us dead." Angelmon said in a curious tone.  
  
"What else?" Apocalymon asked. Secretly, behind Angelmon, hands were slowly raising.  
  
"You . . . You had the attacks of anyone you controlled!" Angelmon realized.  
  
"That's right! And YES that includes Imperialdramon!" Apocalymon cackled. With that, the hands turned into Devilmon and Imperialdramon and fired Giga Crusher, Positronic Laser, and Hell Buster. All of the attacked hit Angelmon. Before he could fall, a tentacle rapped around him and held him in the air.  
  
Everyone looked worried.  
  
Angelmon was very beat up now. "Fool! While you may be the embodiment of the Digital Worlds Light and Hope! I have become the Digital AND Real Worlds embodiment of Darkness and Despair. How could you have come even close to stopping a force like that?" Apocalymon laughed. With a flick of the tentacle, Angelmon went reeling threw buildings and onto the ground.  
  
"ANGELMON!" TK and Kari cried. The both ran up and almost over the railing.  
  
Everyone gasped and panicked.  
  
"Without Angelmon, we're doomed." Yolie gasped.  
  
"No!" Imperialdramon called. "We're not!"  
  
He looked to Omnimon who nodded. Then Omnimon turned into his sword form, which Imperialdramon grabbed and transformed into Imperialdramon Paladin.  
  
"NO! You're our last hope! If you lose we're finished!" Davis cried.  
  
"Davis, listen to what Apocalymon just said. I will buy you whatever time I can to come up with a plan." Imperialdramon said as he flew off to fight Apocalymon.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Tai asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Izzy sighed.  
  
"Wait . . . listen to what Apocalymon just said? He was the embodiment of Darkness and Dis . . . WAIT! THAT'S IT!" Davis realized.  
  
"What's it?" TK asked.  
  
"Remember how we defeated Apocalymon last time? We used the powers of Hope and Light to defeat him!" Davis started. "What if . . ."  
  
"What if we use the Light and Hope of BOTH worlds?" Kari gasped.  
  
"No way!" TK said loudly. Davis looked at him. "I mean, look at Angelmon, there's no way he can do that prayer again." He sighed sadly.  
  
"That's no the TK I know." Davis said sternly. "Listen TK Angelmon is just the fusion of Kari and yours digimon. What's to say you two can't do it yourselves?"  
  
"HUH?" Kari wondered.  
  
"Could they?" Sora asked.  
  
"It's possible?" Izzy mentioned.  
  
"Is it?" TK mumbled. "Kari, are you sure you want to attempt this?"  
  
"I'm positive." Kari said seriously.  
  
"Alright. What the heck! What do we've got to lose anyway?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"TK cut the jokes please." Kari said disappointedly.  
  
"Sorry." TK apologized. Then the two took out their Digivices in one hand, and then they held each others other hand.  
  
"Power of Light and Hope of our two worlds! Please listen to our prayers! We need your help to stop this abomination! Please offer us some of your powers!" The two said together.  
  
Nothing happened. Meanwhile, Apocalymon and Imperialdramon were fighting it out. Imperialdramon attempted a slash, but the sword was held in place by some sort of invisible barrier around Apocalymon's hand. Suddenly a huge flash of light formed. Apocalymon looked, shockingly, around. Then he looked up to the Digital World, which was still slowly merging, and saw it too was glowing.  
  
"NO!" He roared.  
  
"What's this light?" Someone wondered.  
  
The digi-destineds looked around. "It's still not enough." Matt sighed.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Mimi asked.  
  
"The light given by the worlds is powerful; but we need the people and Digimons hope to conquer Apocalymon." Cody sighed.  
  
"What are we to do?" TK wondered.  
  
"Hey! I who said that?" Some people wondered.  
  
The digi-destineds gasped.  
  
"They heard TK's voice?" Tai gasped. "TK! Tell the people and digimon to give us their hope!" He called.  
  
TK didn't seem so sure, but he nodded. "All of you people, who can hear me, listen up! As you know, the fates of two worlds are in danger! We need you all to give us hope so we can win! Everyone! Human and Digimon alike! Please! We can't win without your help! You've all seen what destruction a monster like this can do! Please!"  
  
It was completely silent.  
  
"Did they get that?" Ken wondered.  
  
Suddenly a person walked up ahead and put his arms and started to glow. Soon everyone else did as well. Different scenes show everyone in the world was doing the exact same thing. Even the Digimon, still in pain, stood up and did it.  
  
Apocalymon knew what was happening. "I can't let this happen!" He forced Imperialdramon out of the way and fired a huge blast at TK and Kari.  
  
"TK! KARI!" The digi-destineds cried.  
  
Suddenly Imperialdramon flew in front of the blast and was sent flying down next to Angelmon.  
  
"Imperialdramon." Davis and Ken gasped.  
  
Imperialdramon crawled up to Angelmon. "Come on man. I've already save this world before. Now it's your turn." He put his hand on top of Angelmon. He started to glow. Soon that glow transferred to Angelmon. "Go get him." With that, Imperialdramon turned back into an unconscious Wormmon and Veemon.  
  
Angelmon awoke and stared at his friends "Thank you my friends." With that, he flew up into the sky.  
  
"Why won't you DIE?" Apocalymon cried. He fired a blast at Angelmon.  
  
Angelmon dodged the blast and raised his hand into the sky. There was a huge, blinding flash. Apocalymon was covering his eyes in pain.  
  
TK and Kari looked at each other and nodded. "GIVE US YOUR POWER!" They both cried. With that, all of the glow from the people and the light from the real and digital world streamed right at the two, causing them to float in the air. The two raised their digivices and pointed them at Angelmon.  
  
A huge, single beam fried from the two's glow and went right at Angelmon. Angelmon started to glow very brightly. As soon as all of the energy was absorbed, Angelmon flashed very brightly. As the flash died down, Angelmon had become a pure white silhouetted being.  
  
Apocalymon had just recovered from the huge flash and gasped in horror.  
  
"NO!" He fired huge blasts and Angelmon; however they just bounced right off of him. The he raised his hand into the air, causing tons of Nightmon and Hatemon to come out of the water to attack him. Angelmon let out a huge yell and a great big ball of light expanded across the lake, destroyed all of the small evil digimon.  
  
Angelmon twirled his staff around and threw it straight at Apocalymon. It went right through the evil one. Apocalymon coughed up what appeared to be blood. He held his wound in pain.  
  
"I cannot be defeated! I am Apocalymon! I am the embodiment of Darkness and Despair of two worlds! There's no way I could lose to a bunch of kids!" He moaned.  
  
"HEAVAN BLAST!" Angelmon yelled! He put his hands together and a huge beam of light fired at Apocalymon, creating a huge flash. When the flash died, Apocalymon was still standing.  
  
He looked at himself in amazement. Before he could laugh in triumph, a stream of light ripped a part of his hand open. Then another beam ripped apart his chest. Soon many more beams ripped him apart. Apocalymon let out a huge scream as he exploded. There was a huge wave of dark energy that knocked everyone and everything, except Angelmon, down to the ground. Then a twirl of particles rose up and sent the digital world back to where it belonged.  
  
With Apocalymon destroyed, Mt. Fuji died down, the clouds dissipated, and the sky was blue once again. TK and Kari dropped to the ground, hands still holding, and fell to their knees.  
  
There was a dead silence as everyone stood up and stared at the, no empty, lake. No one cheered, no one clapped. There was no need. The day had been won. But at what cost?  
  
Angelmon looked up at the sky and smiled. Then he fell to the ground and reverted back to Patamon and Gatomon. TK and Kari ran and caught there little companions.  
  
"Way to go guys." TK smiled.  
  
"You did it." Kari smiled.  
  
"No! You all did it." Tai said with a smiled.  
  
"Huh?" TK and Kari wondered.  
  
"If it wasn't for you two, we'd been toast." Izzy laughed.  
  
Kari put Gatomon down and looked at TK. "TK, remember earlier when you . . . well . . . told me you loved me?" Kari asked. Every gave TK a funny suspicious laugh.  
  
"Uh . . . yeah?" TK turned red with embarrassment.  
  
"Well . . ." Kari moved closer to him. "I love you two."  
  
"Wha!" TK seemed shocked. Then he gulped. "Really?"  
  
"Of course silly!" Kari giggled. "Care for me to prove it?"  
  
"Okay?" TK embarrassingly choked. He and Kari closed their eyes and kissed.  
  
Patamon and Gatomon smiled. Then Gatomon looked at Patamon. "Hey Patamon. With all the confessions there . . . well . . . something I've wanted to tell you."  
  
"Huh?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Well . . . when I first me you, I thought you were an annoying bat with wings." Gatomon giggled, Patamon felt sad. "But . . . as we got to know you, I saw you as my bestest friend." She sighed. "And, this past year . . . well . . . ah heck! I love you Patamon!" She cried.  
  
Patamon seemed shocked, and he was even more shocked at what came next. Gatomon grabbed him and kissed him. Patamon pushed her out of it.  
  
"Gatomon! Wait! Don't I get to say anything?" He cried. Gatomon looked hurt. "I just want to say . . . I love you too Gatomon." Then the two kissed, like TK and Kari they kissed each other with all their love.  
  
As TK and Kari were still kissing. Davis, Ken, and Yolie mockingly hummed the wedding march. The two broke the kiss and looked embarrassed at each other.  
  
"Hey TK, why don't you tell Kari what Tai called you at the hospital?" Matt laughed. Sora snickered.  
  
"HUH?" TK gasped.  
  
"What? What did he call you?" Kari asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, he . . . uh . . . called me your fiancée." TK said nervously.  
  
"He WHAT?" Kari gasped and glared at Tai, who put up his hands in a 'hey don't look at me' manner.  
  
The digi-destineds laughed, soon TK and Kari joined in.  
  
We back away to see the sunset behind as TK and Kari kiss again in front of it.  
  
Please R&R! 


	13. Epilouge

Epilogue  
  
{Digimon theme music stars}  
  
Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions change into digital champions to save the digital world Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions digivolve into champions DNA digivolve Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon  
  
TK and Kari are kissing in front of the sunset after the battle with Apocalymon  
  
We pull back to see a, now adult, TK looking through a photo album. The scene we just saw was a picture.  
  
"Yes sir-y, we sure did change after that battle." He sighed.  
  
Silently, someone laid on his arm. "Hi ya handsome." A nice cute voice said playfully. TK jumped. He turned to see the happy face of his wife Kari. The two smiled and kissed.  
  
"So how were the little monsters today?" TK asked jokingly. Kari had become a teacher so the term little monsters was not unheard of in their house.  
  
"Not bad today. Although Kristen decided to dumb sand all over Rick during recess and then he chased her all over the playground. It took me ten minutes after recess had ended to calm them down. Those two can be such pains sometimes." She huffed as she looked out the window.  
  
"HA, HA!" TK laughed.  
  
Kari looked back at her husband. "So what're you doing?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Just looking over some old memories." TK chuckled. He turned the page. "Remember this?"  
  
Kari leaned over. "Oh yeah! That's when Joe got the word he became a full fledge doctor."  
  
"Yeah! And the first Digimon doctor at that." TK laughed.  
  
Suddenly two kids ran in, a boy and a girl who looked to be 8 years old. The boy had blonde hair similar to TK and the girl had brown hair just like Kari.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! What ca' looking at?" The boy asked happily.  
  
"Yeah! Who are those people?" The girl pointed another picture of TK and Kari kissing.  
  
"We're just looking through some pictures TJ." TK smiled at his son.  
  
"At those two are me and your dad years ago Mary." Kari smiled as she rubbed her daughters' hair.  
  
"Really? No way!" TJ laughed.  
  
"Seriously TJ, those two are us." TK said persistently.  
  
"Whatever." TJ laughed.  
  
TK sighed as he gave up on arguing. Kari just giggled.  
  
They turned a few pages in the album when something caught Kari's eye.  
  
"OH! Remember that?" She pointed to a picture of a much older TK and Kari, dressed in the same kind outfits from the Digi-Fest (all white in other words). It appeared to be in TK's apartment and the two looked like a prom couple.  
  
"Mom! Why do you and dad always dress in white when you go out?" Mary asked curiously.  
  
"I can answer that sweetie. It's just a tradition your mom and I made up for reasons that are too complicated to tell you now." TK sighed happily at his little girl.  
  
"Ah!" Mary moaned.  
  
Kari nudged TK. "Well?"  
  
TK sighed with a smile. "Of course I remember that day! It was the big farewell dance in High School our senior year."  
  
"Remember what happened?" Kari grinned sinisterly.  
  
"Don't remind me." TK moaned.  
  
"What happened daddy? What happened?" TJ asked hyperly.  
  
"Yeah!" Mary joined in.  
  
TK looked at Kari who just shrugged. "You're the story person in this house."  
  
"Thanks a lot." TK said sarcastically. Kari just giggled, causing TK to smile. He looked back at his kids, who were now sitting on the floor. "Well, you see . . ."  
  
Zoom in on the picture. There's a big flash and the picture comes to life. It is now 14 years ago. TK and Kari are 18 and are seniors in High School.  
  
The two blink from the flash. In the room were Tai, Matt, and the kids mothers.  
  
"Wow! Is it me or was that light brighter than usual?" Kari asked dizzily.  
  
"And a question like that is coming from the one with the crest of light?" Matt snickered.  
  
"Very funny." Kari said annoyingly.  
  
"Cut it out Matt!" TK glared at his brother as he put Kari's white fur lined coat on her.  
  
"I hope you two have fun tonight!" TK's mother smiled as she put the camera away.  
  
TK put on his hat and gloves and grabbed his cane.  
  
"Awe, you two look like a bunch of movie stars." Mrs. Kamiya smiled.  
  
Both TK and Kari blushed.  
  
"Mom!" Kari sighed irritated ably.  
  
The two walked out of the apartment down to the Limo where Davis and his girlfriend Lariel were waiting. The gang in the apartment walked out to the window to see the young couple off.  
  
"Have fun you guys!" Tai waved.  
  
TK gave a thumbs up while Kari waved back.  
  
'Those two are growing up so fast." Mrs. Kamiya sighed.  
  
"Yes they are." Mrs. Takaishi sighed.  
  
"Mothers!" Matt and Tai scoffed together.  
  
At the party  
  
TK took off his hat and gloves, placed the gloves in his hat, and turned them into the coat room with his cane. Then he took Kari's coat off of her and turned it in for her.  
  
Kari smiled. "Such a gentleman."  
  
TK blushed, causing Kari to giggle.  
  
The two walked into the dance hall. It was a huge room with streamers in the ceiling. There was a DJ not far from the entrances; a Disco ball lit the room with a bunch of small, rotating, spotlights that changed colors.  
  
The two looked at each other and smiled. They had been to every single dance together since the Digi-Fest. TK took Kari's hand and the two started to slow dance.  
  
Later  
  
A student walked up to the DJ table and took the mike.  
  
"Okay everyone! Quiet please! HEY!" He called. Everything became silent. "Uh yeah . . . anyway, it's time to announce the winners of the class of 2005's king and queen! Remember, these people were voted because they are the cutest couple and they are both the kindest, most helpful people in the school since freshmen year." He opened the envelope. TK and Kari sighed. Davis and Lariel, who was looking very anxious, were near by.  
  
"And the winner IS!" He looked at the card. "Why am I not surprised TK AND KARI!" He said happily. Everyone clapped and whistled. TK and Kari were actually surprised (for real). They walked up to the DJ table where TK was given a crown and Kari a tiara. "Now it is time for the Dance Competition! Any couple can come and compete against the royal couple. Anyone care to compete?" No one comes up. "Uh anyone?"  
  
Davis is, happily, clapping. Lariel scoffed. "Why are you so happy for them?"  
  
"And why AREN'T you happy?" Davis asked.  
  
"Well it's just my BOYFRIEND is supposed to be the most competing student in the school but when ever TK is involve he cowers away like a baby." Lariel said irritably.  
  
"Listen to me Lariel; the last time I competed with TK I learned to regret it. I don't want to do that again." Davis sighed.  
  
"Fine then!" Lariel huffed. She grabbed Davis arm and walked towards the DJ table.  
  
"HEY! Didn't you hear what I just said?" Davis cried.  
  
"Yeah I heard. YOU'RE not competing! I am; you just have to tag along." Lariel smirked.  
  
"Why me?" Davis moaned.  
  
"We'll compete!" Lariel called.  
  
"Alright looks like we've got a couple! Davis and Lariel!" The student announcer called.  
  
"Looks like Davis flipped his wig." One guy mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, TK and Kari haven't been three time dance champions for nothing." His date said.  
  
"Okay! Rules are simple! During the song one couple is to do a dance move! It is up to the other couple to either equal or top that move! If the couple is unable to out do their opponents or messes up in their move, then the other couple is the winner! Since they are also the reigning champions, the royal couple will go first! The song this year will be an American classic with a great beat called Sing Sing Sing!"  
  
With that the music started  
  
TK and Kari started to swing like mad. TK stretched his arm out as Kari twirled out and twirled back in; they did it again with TK's other arm.  
  
Davis and Lariel were doing a great job too. Davis tossed her under his legs and pulled her back up. Then the stretched out and he pulled her back towards him.  
  
TK flipped Kari around, and then he tossed her into the air and caught her.  
  
Davis lifter Lariel over his shoulder and started to spin around with her, and then he held her in his arms and continued spinning.  
  
TK and Kari went for an all out spin around and around. Then TK let go of Kari, who was still spinning. She seemed like a top cause of her great control of where she was going. She spun herself back into TK's arms.  
  
Lariel glared at Davis who only shrugged. Then she grabbed his arms and spun him around until his legs were in the air; Davis looked terrified.  
  
Then something unexpected happened. Davis's gloves slipped off and he went flying into the punch table. The table flipped and the punch bowl went flying into the air.  
  
TK and Kari were already done dancing and Kari went to sit down when the punch bowl landed on top of TK.  
  
We pull back to see a picture of TK with the bowl on his head, dripping in punch.  
  
"What happened after that daddy?" Mary asked.  
  
"Well dear, let's just say your dad never wore that suit again." Kari laughed.  
  
TJ is flipping through the album when something caught his interest. "Say mommy? When was this?" He pointed to a picture of an even older TK and Kari smiling in front of a church.  
  
Kari blushed as she took the album to look at it. "That . . . sigh . . . was the day of our wedding."  
  
TK pulled the album over to look at it. "Yep, that was one of the happiest days of our lives." The two held the album and sighed happily.  
  
"Remember how hard it was getting Yolie to be the brides' maid?" TK laughed.  
  
"Well don't forget, she was pregnant then. Of course she would want to be seen in an outfit like that." Kari giggled.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. We were the last to be married in the gang." TK said embarrassedly.  
  
"What happened?" Mary blurted out.  
  
TK and Kari jumped.  
  
"Uh . . . well . . . your turn!" TK said quickly to Kari, who gave a 'you're such a wimp' look.  
  
We pull in to the picture of them in front of the church. There's a flash. We are now 10 years ago. TK and Kari are now 22 and are in their last year if collage.  
  
The two smile at each other and kiss. Sora put the camera away and smiled at the young couple.  
  
She walked up and hugged Kari. "Soon we'll be sisters!" She smiled.  
  
"I know." Kari giggled. "Any words of wisdom?"  
  
"Just one. Wait a few years before you 'let yourself' have kids." Sora said as she, playfully, elbowed TK. The two blushed. "I'm serious! Look at Matt and me; we hardly have time to get through our day with the kids around! And we were married when? Last year!"  
  
Matt came up from behind his wife and smiled. "Alright you two, time to get ready."  
  
Later  
  
Tai is with some of his family when Mimi ran up. "Tai! We've got a problem!" Tai followed to where Joe was waving an ambulance away.  
  
"What happened?" Tai asked.  
  
"The minister just had a heart attack. They're rushing him to the ER." Joe sighed.  
  
"Great! How are we supposed to get my sister wed now?" Tai moaned.  
  
Just then, in the near by office, a voice called out. "Tai! Joe! Mimi! Is that you?" It was Gennai. The three ran in. Gennai had let himself become his old aged self again.  
  
"Hey Gennai!" Joe smiled. "What's up?"  
  
"Actually, I was going to ask you to get TK and Kari so I could congratulate them. However I could help hearing there might not be a wedding." He chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, the minister just went to the hospital." Tai sighed.  
  
"Listen. I've never told you this but, in my Real World days, I used to be a minister." Gennai said.  
  
"WHAT! Could you do the ceremony then?" Tai asked excitedly.  
  
"Of course. I'd be delighted to." Gennai smiled.  
  
"Great! I'll go tell TK the good news." Joe ran off.  
  
"And I'll go tell Kari." Mimi ran off.  
  
"Uh, there's just one problem." Gennai sighed.  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"How do I get out of here?" He asked in a chuckling manner. Tai fell to the floor.  
  
Later in the brides room  
  
"Wow! Kari you look beautiful!" Yolie cried. Note: Kari is off screen so we don't see her yet. "You're better looking than me." Yolie is heavily pregnant, which shows in her white dress. "Why'd you guys talk me into being the brides' maid?"  
  
"Because we wanted you to stand out in front of everyone." Kari joked. Yolie glared a cold stare. "Just joking! Actually, the real reason was because the brides' maid is supposed to be the brides' best friend, and . . . well . . . that's you."  
  
Yolie blushed. "Thank you Kari."  
  
Mimi and Sora walked in all dressed up in white.  
  
"Isn't it great the Gennai is being the minister for your wedding?" Mimi smiled.  
  
"Make's me so jealous." Sora sighed.  
  
"Well, at least you two are finally getting married." Mimi laughed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah . . . you wouldn't be saying that if Cody didn't get married last week." Kari said irritably.  
  
At the same time in the grooms room  
  
TK is getting his tie ready.  
  
"You know TK, I knew from the moment I saw you two together that you'd two would get married." Tai laughed.  
  
"Same here." Matt agreed. Davis and Ken nodded.  
  
"I wouldn't say it was that obvious." TK embarrassingly sighed.  
  
The guys rolled their eyes.  
  
"You sure Wormmon, Agumon, and Gabumon will be fine with the kids?" Tai asked Matt.  
  
"Yeah, so long as they don't pull Gabumon's fur." Matt laughed.  
  
Later  
  
Everyone is at the alter. Davis was the best man and was. Ken, Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy, and Cody were standing next to him. Next to Yolie were Sora, Mimi, Lariel, Tai's wife Carol, Izzy's wife Tina, and Cody's wife Sarah.  
  
The music starts. Everyone turns to see Kari walking down the aisle. She is in an extremely beautiful white silk dress that seems to make her glow. Behind her are Patamon and Gatomon are behind her as the ring bearer and the flower girl . . . err cat.  
  
TK takes Kari's hand and helps her up the alter. The two face Gennai, who smiles.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to join in the union of these two happy people. TK and Kari. If anyone here believes that these two shouldn't be married. Speak now or . . ."  
  
Before Gennai could finish; an explosion ripped a hole in the roof. TK held Kari protectively. Soon ropes came down the hole and men dressed in black robes came down with guns. TK moved in front of Kari to protect her.  
  
"Alright no body moves!" One of robed characters ordered as he fired shots into the air. Everyone screamed.  
  
"What do you want?" Tai ordered.  
  
The guy fired more shots above Tai. "Shut up! We're here to make sure the union of light and hope never occurs! Such is the way our lord Apocolock said in the ancient scrolls!"  
  
"What! You mean you guys are doing this because some ancient scrolls predicted this day and told you to stop it?" Yolie cried.  
  
The guy fired more shots. "SILENCE! Now, it is time to end this." He chuckled as he point the gun at TK and Kari.  
  
"Pepper breath!" A voice called. Suddenly a ball of fire hit the guys' rear. It was Agumon.  
  
"YEEEEOOOOUUUUCCCCCHHHHH!" He cried as he jumped into the air. When he landed he started running around like crazy.  
  
"Boom Bubble POP!" Patamon called. He blasted two of the guys into the wall and out cold.  
  
One of the guys was getting nervous. Suddenly, something tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Gabumon making faces. Scared, he ran off and into the flaming guns man.  
  
Some of the guys approached TK and Kari. Gatomon moved in front of them and slashed the guys. Slash marks fill the screen. We see the guys are alright for a moment, and then their cloths fall apart. They faint.  
  
"Wormmon!" Ken called.  
  
"Right!" Wormmon saluted. He fired his string and wrapped the guys up.  
  
"You'll never get away with this!" One of them cried. Wormmon shot some string over his mouth to shut him up.  
  
Everything was quiet as people tried to figure out what just happened.  
  
Gennai coughed. "Should we finish this?"  
  
TK and Kari stared at him. "Yes, I think we should." They said.  
  
Everyone sat back down.  
  
"Now, where were we? Ah yes . . . if anyone here believes that these two shouldn't be married. Speak now or forever hold your piece." Gennai continued. The tied up men gave out a muffled scream. "Kari Kamiya. Do you take this man to be you husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live."  
  
"I do!" Kari smiled.  
  
"And do you Takeru, TK, Takaishi. Take this lady to be your wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live."  
  
"I do!" TK smiled.  
  
The rings please." Davis took the rings from Patamon and gave them to TK. TK placed the ring on Kari's finger and she did the same to him. "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
TK removed the veil and the two kissed. Everyone clapped. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ladies and gentlemen; the Takaishi's!" Everyone clapped as the two walked back down the aisle.  
  
A picture is taken of the two walking. We pull back to see TK and Kari sighing happily.  
  
"Yes sir, that was one of the happiest days of our lives." TK sighed.  
  
"It sure was." Kari agreed.  
  
"What were the other happiest days?" TJ asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Mary asked.  
  
"Well, the next happiest day was when you two were born two years later!" Kari smiled.  
  
"Really?" The kids gasped.  
  
"Yep! You two made us on of the happiest people on Earth!" TK said happily.  
  
"And then there's this day." Kari blushed as she took out a picture from her wallet. It was a picture of her and TK sitting in front of a sunset happily by the lake with the bridge in the background.  
  
"When was this taken mommy?" Mary asked.  
  
"Just a few days ago on our 10 anniversary." TK answered.  
  
"Such a beautiful sunset." Kari sighed.  
  
TK leaned closers to the kids. "But not nearly as beautiful as your mother." He said in a fake whisper. Kari blushed. TK looked at her and smiled. "Shall I?" He put his hand out.  
  
"Of course." Kari smiled as she handed the picture to TK. He lifted the plastic film and placed the picture in the middle of the next blank page.  
  
Close up on the picture. It is now a few days ago. TK and Kari sigh a deep sigh as the sunsets.  
  
Move in towards the lake. We go deep underwater and see a black digi-egg shake. It soon hatches; releasing a ton of blackness. Two very familiar red eyes appear.  
  
THE END?  
  
Well? What do you think? Would this have been a great Season 3 or something? Please R&R! Tune in for my sequel! Apocalymon Strikes Back! You won't believe what happened to TK and Kari! 


End file.
